Journey Origins-Johto
by Spectrum Rush
Summary: (Currently being rewritten, see last chapter for details)Waking up in the woods near new bark town surprised me getting my first pokemon did also. This is my journey threw johto with my pokekon team, earning badges and catching new pokemon to eventually beat the dragon master lance. Conquering all the regions is my dream and it will become reality.
1. Chapter 1 New World

"Ughhhhh my fucking head" what the heck did I do last night. My head hurt like hell, worse then a migraine.

I open my eyes only to regret doing so "fuck that sun is bright" opening my eyes slower I could see just a little blurry. After my vision cleared up I could see I was in laying in the grass near a pond or lake or something with a whole lot of Fucking trees all around.

I try to sit up only to fall on my ass "ugh I feel so weak, let's hope thats freshwater". I crawl my way over to the water and dunk my head in and take a big gulp. Thank god that was fresh not salt. After drinking some more water I felt I able to stand up and move. Only to hear something that made me freeze and my heart stop for a second.

"Cynda~quillll" just then I turn around to be greeted by a blue and tan fire mouse. I instantly punched myself in the family jewels to make sure I wasnt dreaming

"OH GOD THAT HURT" I said in a hugh pitched voice regretting what I had done. I was more then happy to find out I wasnt dreaming. After a few minute of pain I felt better. I look up only to see the cyndaquil yes the pokemon I can't fucking believe what I'm seeing it looks just like in the games and shows. It was only giving me a confused look as to why I did what I did.

I slowly walked toward it with my hand stretched out. It gave me a odd look and looked ready to bolt I stopped took a breath a tried again ever slower. I got about three inches away when the fire mouse moved forward and met my hand my heart skipped a beat I was touching a real pokemon. Something that was made up and also a creature I always wished existed.

It's fur was soft as silk for what I think is a wild pokemon. It repeated it's name as I petted it. I then sat down pretzel style then the little mon sat in my lap as I petted it. The pokemon released a sigh of relaxation and started to drift off. The moment was amazing sitting in a beautiful area with one of my favorite pokemon in my lap sleeping. Now that I think about it this cyndaquil didnt run when it saw me I though they were commonly timid pokemon this little one must be quite brave.

As I'm chuckling at the moment I suddenly hear a distant voice that sounded nervous "CYNDAQUIL". The little fire mouse woke with a startle and visibly tensed at the voice. I stood up with the mon in my arms it seemed like it was try to bury it self in my arms maybe its scared of this person. There is that timid pokemon I knew about.

A few moments latter someone I never expected to see came out from behind a tree 'PROFESSOR ELM ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!'. He was visibly startled to see someone out here wherever we were.

Then he spoke "are you a boy or girl?" no I'm just kidding that would have been fucking hilarious though

No he looked concerned "boy be careful that cyndaquil has burnt every trainer that tried to get near it!" that came as a surprise to me this little mon has been nothing but sweet. I only give him a raised eyebrow then look down at cyndaquil only to see it giving the professor the stink eye. I laughed at the scene displayed.

"Is this cyndaquil yours sir?" I asked he nodded his head and I just frowned then sighed. As I walked up to the professor I was just about to hand him back his pokemon when it jumped out of my hands and hid behind my leg and stuck it tongue out at the prof. I laughed at cyndaquils antics. The prof looked bemused and also shocked that this mon hasnt tried to cook me yet.

"Come on cyndaquil you have to go back to the with the professor I'm not your trainer". The fire mouse looked depressed at that comment and a little irritated. I looked up to the prof "umm so what do we do?, do you have its pokeball?" I asked. "Oh yes its right...well it seems I left it at my lab if your able follow me and bring cyndaquil with you please".

So I nodded looked down at the culprit and bent down to pick the mon up. Startling me it jumped into my arms and climbed to my shoulder. This got a chuckle out of me and a puzzled look from the professor.

And so our journey to the lab began. It was amazing on the walk back there were so many different pokemon not just johto pokemon there were pidgey, hoothoot, tailow and staly flying overhead bug pokemon flying around the trees or crawling. There were land rodent pokemon like zigzagoon and sentret or ratata running around. No words could describe what it felt like to see all these pokemon it was amazing. I stopped to enjoy the view only for the professor to shout at me to hurry up. Fucking dick slow down this is amazing he might see things like this everyday but I dont.

After about half an hour we made it to his lab in new bark town which was bigger then I thought it would be. As we went to his lab right before I went in I walked to the side of the building to find answers and find them I did. Standing there looking into the window of the lab was the son of giovanni, Silver. Jaw meet ground, ground meet jaw. This made many more questions pop up am I taking gold/ethans or krystal/lyras spots. Has red won the kanto league is he on mt. Silver.

I was broke from my stupor when the redhead himself yelled at me "hay what the heck are you looking at go away" he yelled at me. I could care less so I when back around the corner and into the lab I went. As I entered the lab I rammed right into someone "Hey watch were your going" two voices yelled at me. I looked up and my eyes almost popped out of my head there sitting down from falling back was lyra and ethan. They looked at me funny probably cause I was frantically trying to find my small mouse companion only to look up and hear ethan yell at the cyndaquil he caught "OH NO NOT YOU AGA..." he wasnt able to finish his sentence as he got blasted by a jet of fire I freaked out thinking I just watched him get killed.

He fell back covered in soot and moaning in pain this is just like the cartoon. So fire won't kill me then hopefully. The fire mouse then ran back to me and jumped into my arms. Lyra cringed thinking I was gonna get blasted by fire to only to be met with laughing "oh that was not a nice thing to do but it was funny and your to cute to get mad at" I said scratching the mons head I then stood up and reached my hand out to ethan which he took then got up he shook violently and all the soot was off. "H..ho...how are you n..not getting fried" he cried out. "Ya that cyndaquil hates everyone" lyra stated. What you mad bro cause it likes me it was then that the professor came up to meet us.

"Ah I see you finally made it what took so long?" He asked and also kinda demanded. "Sightseeing" was my terse reply. He only shook his head " now how about you follow me and we can get cyndaquil returned to her ball". The mouse tensed at the mention of being returned but I was more focused on what he said so it is a her never would have guessed oh well.

I followed him to the back if the lab were he grabbed a poke ball then tried to return cyndaquil who was running around avoiding the return beam. She eventually just crawled up me unto my shoulder.

The professor just sighed then said "it seems that cyndaquil is quite attached to you and won't return". No shit sherlock "well how about I be her trainer?" I asked cyndaquil seemed ecstatic at the idea "are you a trainer already" he asked I shook my head he look surprised "you went out into the wild without a pokemon" I didnt really understand didnt seem that dangerous "I guess pokemon like me more then most humans and dont bother me" he seemed to except that answer "well if your going to be her trainer you will need to register a trainer card here fill out these forms" he then handed me I small sheet of paper to fill out yay fun fun. After a while he then told me he need a blood sample for the card also for medical data. About an hour latter he handed me a black trainer card Awesome

The card had my name Ryan Origin of course the last name was fake my old one wouldnt have made sense in the pokemon world seeing how I was from a small farm town in ohio. Next was age 13 I didnt like it but I had lost 4 years of age I already miss being 17. Gender-Male thank god that stayed the same. Then blood type -O huh I knew I was O but I thought it was positive. Height 5'4 I shrunk also boo that sucks. Eye color red wait what the holy fuck I need a mirror. I dashed for the bathroom and looked right into the mirror well thats different my eyes were a dark bloody crimson color but that wasnt the only change my hair is a really dark shade of black. I needed to check something else out I lifted my white t-shirt up wow I lost weight I was skinny but not muscular I'm sure my pokemon journey will toughen me up.

I exited the restroom and came in as the professor was talking "...oming a pokemon trainer is great experience for young minds such as yourselves now there are two choices left totadile or chickorita". Lyra and ethan were picking there pokemon. Cyndaquil who was napping this whole time on the counter woke up and saw me and ran up to me pushing past the young trainers and professor making all three of them turn in my direction. "Still cant believe that little brat likes you, it hates me" ethan fumed I just stuck my tongue out at him and said "its just cause I'm so awesome" I said jokingly the professor only smiled while the two trainers just rolled there eyes.

After thigs settled down they finally chose there starters. As I suspected ethan picked totadile and lyra chose chickorita. The professor then walked over to me and handed me a pokeball "this is cyndaquils pokeball you can return her to it if you wish or you could help me on some research im doing on pokemon/human bonds" I nodded my head and he continued "I believe a pokemon kept outside its ball during travel builds a bond faster would you be willing to help me with this?" He asked I thought about it for a second the said " yea sure why not" he beamed at my answer " oh thank you here and to also help you kick start your journey here is a starter kit complete with extra pokeballs, potions, tent, sleeping bag, and food there is a bit of poke$ in there to for helping me out with my research" he told me "thank you professor" I said "no problem now before I forget do you have a pokech?" He asked "no I dont" I said looking down "dont worry I will get to test something else out to" he then walked over to the counter and picked up a black ds looking thing he then handed it to me "here this is professor oaks latest pokedex with my handy work put in it can tell you about pokemon from the six region of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos its also got calling and connection to the internet anywhere I put my number in it so call or text with updates. ok?". He asked "yes sir" I saluted he chuckled

"What's that" I asked looking at the extra pokeball on the table "that is a sneasel that we are currently doing research on" he said "may I see it" I asked "she may be a handful but ok" I grabbed the pokeball wow first time releasing a pokemon I hit the center button and out in a red beam came a small irritated arms crossed foot tapping sneasel. She finally noticed me and froze a blush across her face this got me to chuckle "hi sneasel is someone a little shy" I asked in a baby voice while scratching her ear just like a cat she leaned into it. She looked sad when I stopped the professor then said "you are good with pokemon she wouldnt let any of the staff near her let alone touch her if it wasnt for the research I would let you take her to but sadly I have orders from a colleague of mine sorry" he said "thats fine I'm sure after the research is over sneasel and I have a nice journey across johto would you like that sneasel?". I asked "Sneasel" she said happily. The professor then returned her and I said my farewells.

Once I was outside I instantly wanted to smack a bitch "HEY YOU KID WITH THE SNIPPY POKEMON LETS BATTLE" yelled a 12 year old ethan as he ran up pokeball in hand. I looked on my shoulder at cyndaquil who looked ready to battle blowing out smoke from her back. She hopped down and I looked at ethan who was standing battle distance away from me now. "Sure why not just let me check her moves first" hurry was his only response I dug out the pokedex from my pocket and checked the moves cyndaquil: ember, tackle, smokescreen, leer and crush claw. That last move was nice I think thats an egg move but oh well time to ger this show on the road.

"You ready yet" asked ethan "naw I think im just gonna take my sweet ass time" that seemed to shock him "watch your language man you can't cuss like that its bad" he said still shocked at what I said "tell someone who give a shit now you ready to battle" he nodded but still look flushed at what I said. Wanting to start this I went first "cyndaquil smokescreen" she then blasted a giant cloud of smoke which blinded totadile and his trainer but somehow I could see a glowing outline of ethan and the pokemon, was this aura. Maybe I'm am aura guardian that would be awesome. "Totadile use water gun" that snapped me back to reality no threat involved it missed completely. "Cyndaquil use crush claw end this" I saw cindaquils aura fly at totadile and hit him critically knocking him out. Dramatically the smoke cleared to show a dancing cheering cyndaquil and a fainted totadile. Ethan looked bummed he lost his first battle but walked up and mumbled something incoherent and handed me some money or at least I hope it is.

Cyndaquil ran up to me happy she won " great job hey I was thinking I never gave you a name would you like one?" I asked she nodded her head fast "hmmm how about Seraphina it means burning fire or just sera" she jumped up and using her tiny paws and legs she hugged me happy with her new name. We sat down later on a bench to eat I fished some pokechow and a sandwich out of my backpack, thank you professor. Just as I'm about to finish my sandwhich I see and aura outline of a pokemon in the distance and I can't believe my eyes "was that a riolu".

Wow that took a while to write still new at this plus I'm doings this on my phone not a computer. First fanfic post a comment tell me what you though and what I need to improve on thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

After finishing our food me and cyndaquil headed back to the spot I had woken up at hoping to find something maybe some stuff like my phone or a hint to how or why I'm here. The walk there was mostly uneventful except for a few pesky rattata and sentret.

We made it back to the clearing, cyndaquil jumped of my shoulder "cynd~aaaa" she said happily she must like this spot for relaxing and chilling. My little mon brought a smile to my face still amazing to see a creature from a fictional game in front of me.

As she relaxed I started to look around from trees which were home to some angry hoothoot and bushes full of annoying rattata which were easily spooked away. Similar to the game I found a potion on the ground at the stamp of a tree to bad it was empty guess people litter everywhere.

Putting it down I walked back over to my partner and sat down. She was curled up and sleeping I was going to do the same but something at the edge of the water caught my eye. I quietly got up and made my way over. It was a metal box must have washed up on shore. Picking it up I noticed it was latched and shut water tight.

Inside was something I was happy to see again my phone I'm sure it doesnt have calling uses anymore but my music is on there I wasnt much for photos so not many on there except some downloaded wallpapers. My headphones and charger are also in here but what I was looking at now was an envelope with my name on it.

I picked it up and opened it and what was written on it hit me. "Ryan you dont know me but I'm a god from you world that saw what happened to you in you world. I saw you save lives and give yours in turn. I heard your dying wish and granted it." I died but how I dont reme- then a flashback hit me like a brick.

* * *

Human World

 _"ok mom I'm beading into the mall to the game store text me when your ready to go. Have fun clothes shopping" the old me said as he took off for the mall entrance to the game store. " that kids always full of energy just like his father" my mother spoke and chuckled at her own comment._

 _I was back to the old me watching him move fast threw the mall eager to see the new games. I saw some shady guys in the background four of then eyeing the jewelry store next to the game store. Old me made bis way into the game store looking at all the new games and some old ones he has yet to play._

 _I guess for a seventeen year old I was a little to eager to play games always wishing my life was one oh what irony. Two of the shady guys walked in wearing masks I recognized there outfits. They raised assault rifles to the air and fired " alright everyone stay down and no one gets hurt" everyone got down except my old self who hid behind a shelf._

 _"Ok you got crowd control I got the safe alright" said the lead thug to the lackey who just nodded pointing his gun at the hostages. The leader went into the back the jewelry store safe must be easier to reach threw a store wall then armored door. "Everyone stay down no one be a hero" said the lackey wow never heard that from video games before._

 _As the lackey turned around old me had grabbed an old ps2 controller and wrapped the chords in his hands for grip. Old me snuck up on the lackey and wrapped the chord around his neck making him drop the gun from panic so he could stop what was chocking him. A moment passed and the thug passed out old me grabbed the rifle and slowly made his way to the back. I moved to the back room to see that the thug was setting explosive old me walked in and pointed the gun at him._

 _"Turn around" old me growled at the man he turned a evil smirk on his face "what do we have here do you even know how to use that thing kid" old me just pointed it a few inches from his crotch and fired. She smiled wider "you got balls kid look like jimmy couldnt even handle crowd control put the gun down and help you might get a cut of the money" he bargained._

 _"Keep talking and you might lose your head if you catch my drift" old me threatened. Things slowed as the thug drew a pistol fast and shot hitting old me in the leg which caused old me to cringe and pull the trigger. Old me fell gritting his teeth then the thug cried out_

 _"OWW YOU SHOT ME IN THE DICK" I laughed until I saw old me get up and slam the but of the gun in the guys face. "Boss you ok in there" asked a gruff voice from outside the door. Old me hobbled over to the door frame waiting for the burglar to come in. The thug came rushing in only to get a gun swung at his face and knock him on his ass. The second thug started to blast the wall bullets going threw old me ducked down until all that could be heard was the clicking of an empty gun._

 _Pointing the rifle out of the door and flipping to automatic old me fired away blasting the thug and the wall behind with a spray of bullets. Old me drop the gun to the ground and hobbled out of the store only to collapse in from of the store as police surrounded the place._

 _My mom came running up screaming pushing past police and grabbing my body crying over top me. "I-i did i-it mom I sa-saved the d-da-day" old me stuttered out and then went into a bloody coughing fit but why he didnt get shot anywhere fatal, then I saw it he got hit in the lung blood was coming out of his mouth now as he breathed his last breath. "NO NO NO RYAN STAY WITH ME" screamed my mother as a cop came to escort her away as my old body was covered in a body bag. "That kid got what he deserved getting in the way" said the leader as he was cuffed and escorted out also whimpering about his shot off penis._

 _I just stared at the body bag not knowing what to do. I felt a hand grab my shoulder it was an man in his mid thirties with slicked back black hair and bright golden eyes and a expensive looking black suit. " you wished for an adventure to live a new life as you died" he told me "I have given you your wish of a new life what you do with it is not in my hands have fun child you truly are a hero" he spoke as everything faded to black._

* * *

Pokemon World

I jolted awake knocking cyndaquil off my chest it was dark out now. My cheeks felt hot I moved a hand up to my face to find it was wet I had been crying no I still was and I couldnt stop. Now I had remembered the wish I asked as I died my mom I feel bad for leaving her and my father and siblings they will miss me but at least I will be remembered as a hero.

"Cynda" spoke my friend snapping me out if my trance "its ok girl I'm just remembering some stuff ill be fine and sorry for waking you up" I told her. So we sat there Seraphina in my lap me leaning up against a tree petting her just starring into the night sky thinking about what I had just learned about my past life. Knowing what happened does not help me in the new world but it does give me some answered.

"Come on sera we should probably get back to town it might be night time but we slept all day we need to start the journey let's go" I said as she hopped onto my shoulder. Cherrygrove city here we come.

Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Rt29

Shout out to Wildlian and The Lunar Umbreon for following the story fan of all of your stories so it means a lot thanks

Now to the story

Me and sera made our way back to new bark town the night made it a bit chilly out making me wish I had a coat. My wardrobe consisted of lose black denim jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with a dark blue and neon blue pokeball on it and black and blue sneakers.

I wish I could talk to the guy who brought me here I owe him, at least he gave me a new life with clothes I dont think I would want to wake up in the middle of the woods stark naked.

Having cyndaquil on my shoulder warms me up a bit but still not enough to be fully warm. Making our way into town it quiet no sign of life in sight except for nocturnal birds above. Maybe elm will let me crash at the lab or I could go to rt.29 and camp. Warm bed with a roof over my head or woods under then stars surrounded by pokemon in a warm sleeping bag.

Woods its is, walking past the town exit/entrance sign I take a look back at new bark thinking It might be a while till I come back here. Letting out a breath I didnt know I was holding I start walking the dirt path walking threw the cool if night the wind died down a bit with trees in the way.

I see a small clearing off the path and walk towards it. It empty not far into the path but a good rest stop for the night. I start unpacking the tent its just a simple three person dome tent thank god I hate small triangle tents small space are not my thing.

Seeing how I dont put tents up on a daily basis I had a bit of trouble getting the thing set up. There it was perfect even though there were some extra stuff. I step forward to sleep on to trip on a rock landing on the front of the tent making it fall dammit. I try to get out only to get tangled up "cyn~cyn~cyn" I hear "so you think this is funny huh how about some help please" I ask only for her to laugh harder and sit down to watch. I mumble some color full words in frustration and continue to wiggle like a caterpie trying to get out.

Half an hour latter I was finally out of the evil being called my tent. Using my extra part to help reinforce it I finally got it back up stepping over the rock this time I step forward and unzip the flap only for a small blue and tan blur to bolt into the tent. "That sure was a team effort huh" I asked sarcastically stepping into the tent after grabbing my bag and unrolling my sleeping bag. Closing my eyes I was asleep in the woods looking back on my first day in the new world.

Next day

Opening my eyes only to see black was weird my face also felt warm reaching a hand up I felt something mushy and soft. "Quiiiillll" I heard sera yawn. Little shit fell asleep on my face last night lifting her up and setting her back down I let her sleep in a look around the area may be nice. Exiting the tent I stretched my limbs hearing cracks from stiff limbs gotta love sleeping on the ground. I walk the perimeter checking out the surrounding pokemon and looking out for items finding only some pidgeys and caterpies around.

Walking back to the tent I felt eyes watching me trying something I started closed my eys to focus looking for certain things the whole area lights up different colors causing my head to hurt I'm still new to aura. Sensing something that stood out and is facing my way it form is fuzzy I can't quite make it out. It must have known cause it suddenly bolted in the opposite direction.

Opening my eyes I'm greeted by a cyndaquil tapping her foot looking at me angrily. I heard her stomach growl oh duh breakfast suddenly my stomach growled to making her chuckle. "Sorry I was a little preoccupied time for breakfast". Digging in the bag I fish out a bag out pokechow and a can of noodle soup.

After we finished I packed the tent up and we were back on our way I clipped a few extra pokeballs on my belt to be ready to capture wild pokemon.

We walked towards cherrygrove battling plenty of pokemon but sentret and rattata are not the kind of pokemon I'm looking for. Sera had become more powerful so I was hoping to find a good pokemon to battle.

I dug a potion out of my pack looking at it first time doing this its just a I'd looking spray bottle with purple liquid in it. I call sera over and spray her with it she squirmed from it but sighed in relief none the less.

I started to hear a buzzing sound coming from the right of the path "do you hear that" I asked my partner she hooded in reply. Buzzing got louder and closer I started to get nervous suddenly a purple monkey hit me the face knocking me down and climbing to me "SCYTHER" cried a pokemon that made a shiver run up my spine. I looked up to see an angry green bug pokemon only slightly shorter then me looking at me or more the monkey with rage.

Seeing an opportunity I spoke "sera ember" she listened but not quite like I wanted she shot at the monkey trying to get it off me but blasting me in the process "not me the bug" I grumbled painfully.

She complex and turned around only to be knocked back by a tackle from the bug. She was only picked back a few feet but seemed fine "ember again" I ordered she started firing super effective embers at the bug. Scyther avoided most of then but made a mistake "scytheeeeer" it cried out in pain.

It slashed at her in response nimbly sera dodged and blasted another ember point blank knocking the scyther back and it went down trying to get up but failing. Seeing an opportunity I threw a pokeball which was a little to shirt it rolled but hit the bug anyway. A red beam sucked the scyther into the capsule. *bing* I hate thus part its nerve racking *bing* it kills me not knowing if I will get the mon or not *bing* come on soooo close we got this *click* yes.

"Wooowhooo we did it in captured my first pokemon" I shouted I jumped joyously forgetting totally I had a monkey on me who was also striking a pose of victory. Walking up I picked up the pokeball and clipped it on my belt waiting to heal the mon at a center. I turned and grabbed the monkey by the tail it dangled upside down it was an aipom fucking mischievous little shits is what they are.

Not watching it close enough it snapped up and popped me in the nose just enough to sting not really hurt. I dropped the monkey and it ran into the woods your welcome for the save asshole.

I looked back at sera she was puffing her chest out proudly. I smiled she sure made me proud that scyther sure did look string but I guess it was just intimidating. I picked her up and hugged her "great job Seraphina that was amazing I'm proud of you now let get to the pokecenter to rest" I told her. Unknown to me my partner was blushing up a storm as I hugged her.

Putting her back on my shoulder I started to make my way down the rest of rt.29. A few moments later we had made it too cherrygrove. The city seemed like it lived up to the gym more then the name. Flying types were everywhere already having masters I assumed. Making my way towards the poke center I looked at the building similar to the game red and white big sliding glass doors.

Walking in nurse joy was at the counter waiting for a trainer. "May I help you young man" she asked with a kind smile

"yes can you heal my pokemon for me" I asked.

"Of course just hand me their poke balls"

"ok sera you have to go into the ball real quick" in told my partner. She nodded and I returned her giving nurse joy the two balls she told me to wait shortly I sat at an empty table thinking of a name for my new team member. Then I though I dont know the gender "cyndaquil and scyther all healed up" I heard nurse joy say I walked back to the counter "these two ladies are all healed up have a nice day" she informed me.

So scyther is a girl ok so that married names down. Thinking also at least nurse joy didnt sa-"come back soon" never mind she said it what a horrible thing to say about a hospital always hated that in the games. Oh well can't changed it I just smiled and waved back.

Exiting the poke center I made my way to the pokemark. Still also similar to the game blue and white also spinning sign. I walked in and was hit with a cold wind jeez got the air-conditioning high enough. Walking threw the isles I found what I was looking for a jacket. Searching threw I found a blue and black jacket to wear got to match right I also bought extra food and potions. That left me with 950 poke$.

Making my way towards the gym I eyed it for a bit. Tall building with plenty of holes for birds to get in and out. Well looks like Falkner is the first of many to take on in the quest to conquer the pokemon world. I need to beat every champion in every region and I will become the world champion and of course raising some hell on the way doing it gotta have fun of course.


	4. Chapter 4 I Hate Monkeys

**Just a note to say this story will include the characters from the mange/games but mostly follows the games but certain chapters may go into the movies like Ryan going to alto mar for a vacation from pokemon world conquest. Also I realized a little late that Falkners gym is in violet city not cherrygrove but for this story its gonna stay in cherrygrove. Now onto the story**

Standing outside the gym I take in some air and start my way into the gym. Then I slammed my face into the door, not on purpose of course moving back and rubbing my face I look towards the door and regret not looking closer at the door. "Closed gym leader is busy", dammit I had my hopes up.

Then something started to feel off usually there is mocking laughter after something like that and my shoulder feels lighter. Then it dawned on me I left Seraphina in her ball shes probably so pissed right now.

Reaching form the ball I hit the release quickly a red beam shot out and laying there is a sleeping cyndaquil. Really even in here ball she thinks of sleep I poke her to wake her up only for her to push my hand away with a paw "cyyyndaa" she growls groggily.

"Come on we got training to do plus a probably pissed scyther to deal with" I told her. She groggily hoped on my shoulder and continued to rest.

Making my way back to route 29 I started to debate on what to name the scyther. Come to think of it I should probably check her move set also. Suddenly my silence was interrupted "hey you battle me and face the sheer awesomeness of my pidgey" shouted some 10 year old kid. Might as well get this over with fast good test run also.

Grabbing scythers ball I hit the release button and out popped a pissed mantis pokemon. "Use peck" commanded the kid scyther was in no mood and used slash on the poor bird pokemon. Pidgey had to chance to dodge and got hit head on by the slash knocking it unconscious.

"Th-thats unfair you didnt even tell your pokemon what to do that cheating" cried the child. Walking past scyther I got in the kids face "does it look like I give a fuck, now pay up you know the rules" I calmly told him. He fumbled and pulled some money out of his pocket and tossed it to me and rushed off towards cherrygrove.

"Scytheeeer" said the mantis mon behind me, she doesnt seem happy. "You just gonna stand there having a piss and pout fit or are we going to keep moving" I told her as I started to walk off.

I'm not sure how I did it but time just started to slow as I turned and saw a scythe claw coming towards me. Moving to the side it was about at my waist as I grabbed hold of the claw appendage and pulled forward and brought and an elbow back right at the bugs face. She landed on her back looking hp stunned that a human could react that fast and would actually hit a pokemon.

"Try that again and your gonna lose the claw, now let's go" I calmly commanded to which she listened.

Moving down the path farther I decided to trek into the forest and stray from the path. There was definitely more pokemon in here stronger ones to. After battling a few wild pokemon I woke sera up so she could gain some experience also.

After about two hours of training I decided the girls deserved a rest so we found a clearing to stop. Putting my bag on the ground I stretched some stiff muscles. Hearing some noise from behind me I saw the aipom from before digging threw my bag it lifted its head out of the bag holding my phone in its paws. Enraged I started at the monkey only for it to bolt away "scyther, sera after that fucking monkey" I ordered as I chased after the little thief

Aipom was losing ground as scyther flew after sera was on the ground running along side me. We came to an open area were the aipom stopped and turned around and starred at me balancing on its hand tail. "AIPOOOOOOOOMM" It shrieked into the sky as more and more of the fuckers came out of the woods "ambii ambii" I heard from behind me.

We were surrounded and outnumbered but that didnt mean out experienced. "Take out as many as you can" I shouted as I charged the ambipom. Sera blew embers all over the place as scyther charged at the thief aipom slashing the others who got in the way.

Ambipom charged at me planning on ending this quick I had other plans. Ducking under the jump tackle I grabbed the left tail as he went by and pulled back hard slamming him back and dislocating his tail. "Ambiiiii" he shriek in pain and anger he came at me swinging his actual hand I pushed each punch out of the way or dodging. Not paying attention to the second tail I didnt realize it until it hit me.

I went flying landing on my back dazed from the hit before I could even try to get up am upon was ontop of me double hitting me in the chest I felt a rib break after the third hit.

Panic started to fill my head my two mons were busy fighting off the horde of aipons they were weak but high in numbers. Time started to slow again and my hands started to glow blue I saw the good tail come up ready to crush my head. I moved my head left and grabbed the long tail pokemon by the throat and back of the head and just twisted with little effort *crack*. The ambipom fell limp on top of me as I pushed if aside and got up.

I looked around to see dead or unconscious aipoms the rest fled back into the woods after ambipom died. I looked over the aipom that stole my phone lay in a pool of blood with a cut throat from the mantis pokemon who stand over its body. I looked for sera turning around looking for her I was hit with a bright flash making me turn away. The light died down and standing there was a quilava "Quiiiiilll" cried my partner "sera you evolved" I said to her as I walked towards her. Running towards me she jumped in the air knocking me on my but as she nuzzled my face crying her name over and over.

"Scyth" came from behind me as sera jumped off to examine her new body I got up and walked over to scyther she was holding some shiny metal object. "Is that why you were pissed at this aipom" I asked as she just nodded her head.

Reaching down I grabbed the phone off the ground whipping some dirt and blood of the screen. "Let's go there is nothing left here" I ordered as we made out way back to the rest stop. Sera came over and looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. Picking her up I set her on my shoulder she was bigger and heavier but fit on both of my shoulders still.

We made it back to the rest stop spot thankfully nothing had disturbed the area. Picking up the pack I put my phone back in the case I found at the clearing I woke up in and locking it shut.

Suddenly the adrenaline wore off and pain shot threw my chest bringing me to my knees and making my vision go black. "Hey kid are you okay" came a voice from above then a thud came from ahead and foot steps could be heard coming towards me. "Kid stay with me its gonna be ok" said a voice as why world went black.

FALKNER POV

It was horrible someone had reported a unruly trainer and his scyther so I hopped on pidgeot and flew towards route 29. On the way there I as movement in the woods below a kid was on the ground being attacked by a ambipom with an all out war between a scyther and cyndaquil versus an army or aipom.

Before I could even tell my bird to dive in to help a flash of blue came from the kid he moved like a blur his hands came up and caught the monkey by the neck and twisted. A human killed a pokemon with his bare hands a kid no less this worried me.

As the aipom fled the child got up and confronted his evolved pokemon and scyther that stood over a bloody aipom. I was flying towards them when they started walking away as if nothing happened.

He and his pokemon made their was to another clearing where he put a small black device inside of a box. He closed the backpack and started to take a step only to fall on his knees. Its about time I stepped in pidgeot flew down towards the boy "hey kid are you okay" I shouted towards him he made no movement only kept groaning in pain on the ground.

Pidgeot flew down and I jumped off and started to walk towards the kid only for his pokemon to take a defensive stance I brought my hands up to reassure them.

The kid started to lose consciousness I needed to act fast "kid stay with me its gonna be ok" I shouted as I ran up to pick him up. Picking up his pokeballs I returned his pokemon before they could argue and put the balls back.

Picking the kid up I set him in front of me on pidgeots back "to the pokecenter now" I ordered as pidgeot shot into the air back to town but being mind full of the extra passenger.

Making it back into town my bird landed in front of the center. Grabbing the kid I rushed him in "NURSE JOY" I shouted needing help "yes how may i-oh my what happened" asked the nurse.

"He was attacked in the woods by an ambipom" I replayed laying the kid on a stretcher two chanceys brought out.

"Thank you Falkner we will take care of him now" the nurse told me "no thank you nurse joy please let me know when he wakes up" I informed. Walking out of the center pidgeot nudged me saying her name "I hope the kids okay also girl. Come on let's head home" I told her as we flew home.

RYAN POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and a monitor could be heard to my left. I tried to sit up but groaned from a jolt of pain in my chest. Ignoring the pain I sat up and looked around the room it was a typical hospital room with white walls, ceiling and floor. An IV was in my arm putting fluids in my system I pulled it out and threw it down. Lifting my hospital gown I take off the patches from the heart monitor causing it to flatline.

Thinking fast I looked at the chair in the corner with my clothes, bag and poke balls in it and started hobbling towards it. Ripping the breezy hospital gown off I grab my clothes and throw them on. When I got to the shirt I flinched in pain as I lifted my arms fighting forward I put the shirt on and put the jacket on next. Rushing over to the door I lock it and hurry back to my stuff and put my pokeball belt on.

Turning back towards the table next to my bed I notice some supplies sitting out. Stitching set, wraps and disinfectants I throw then in my bag they throw this stuff away anyway. Grabbing my bag I make my way towards the door I listen for anything but only hear the buzzing of a light above me.

Unlocking the door and opening it I peek my head out and see no one so I walk out. Making my way down a hallway I get to the end and hear people rushing my way I duck into the closest room.

Inside was a kid with a broken arm sleeping with a skitty sleeping at the end of the bed. This sight warms my heart a bit as I sneak out of the room since the rush of people had passed.

I eventually found the lobby and was just about to walk out of the entrance until someone shouted "kirlia use psychic" damn it so close I thought as I was surrounded by pink and lifted off the ground and brought back towards the nurse

"And where do you think you were going young man" nurse joy asked sternly "is there a reason I'm being held against my will" I asked with no emotion. This stunned the nurse but not for long "against you will heavens no its for you health" she told me "I feel fine now, let me go" I shouted the last part while discharging some aura breaking the kirlia hold.

"Please we just want to help" pleaded the nurse "I told you I'm fine just give me some Tylenol or something" she just shook her head knowing she couldnt change my mind. I started to feel a bit weird like someone was tickling my brain then I realized the damn kirlia was trying get in my head. Trying something I showed an image of me killing the ambipom "get out of my head little one or would you like to end up like the monkey" I spoke threw my teeth as I glared at her. A look of fear crossed her face as she ran off probably to whine about the scary trainer.

The nurse came back in carrying some papers and my trainer card "here fill these out and give them back to me while I go get your medication" she told me as in started filling out some forms. Health care in thus world was free but forms still had to be filled out.

I walked to the counter as nurse joy got back "I'm sorry about all this I feel fine and I'm a busy kid so I have to leave I thank you for what you have done and for trying to help more but I must go goodbye nurse joy" I said with an apologetic expression "its ok but be care full out there and take one of these pill whenever you feel pain also try not to go stealing hospital equipment we were going to porch them but still not nice to take things without permission" she told me as I rubbed the back of my neck when she mentioned the supplies I took.

Making my way out I stopped at the water fountain and put two pills only mouth and took a drink and swallowed numbing the pain. I took the pokeballs of my belt and released my two mons. Sera looked around and spotted me and bolted at me jumping and tackling me to the ground nuzzling me crying her name. "Calm down its okay sera I'm fine thanks to you and scyther for backing me up" I said to her as I hugged her and wicker her up.

Standing back up I looked at my bug to which she just nodded her head to me a gesture I returned. "So scyther I have been meaning to ask I thought of a name but it only works if you plan on becoming a scizor are you?" I asked. She nodded her head "ok well crimson thanks for helping me in the woods and welcome to the team" I said as she just hugged me in reply shocking me a bit from the random show of emotion I hugged back. We stood their for a second hugging with sera in between I'm happy my two mons are back with me.

Scyther suddenly back up a blush on her face looking anywhere my face wasnt I just chuckled and patted her back as I started to walk towards the gym with sera on my shoulders now. Scyther followed as we walked I brought my hand up to my head feeling the spot ambipom hit with his tail surprisingly there was no bump it must have healed or the me icing here is more advanced.

We made it to the gym the sign said the leader was in so I walked threw the doors as they opened on there own. Ducking down just as spearow flew by I noticed there was a battle in progress walking in I asked the closest person "where is the gym leader I want to battle" he had a angry look on his face "WHAT you think you can just walk in here and battle falkner just like that dont even think for a second you are worthy on even standing in the same room as him" the falkner-fanatic went on about how I'm not worthy and how Falkner was like some kind of god or some shit.

He finally finished ranting and ran to catch up to me he stood in front of me blocking my path "hey were you even listening I said get out no-" he would have finished his sentence but I punched him in the gut and kept walking

I passed a trainer who asked about a spearow I told him its knocked out just by the entrance. Making my way towards the center of the room their was a platform with just a button on stand in the middle. Walking up I pressed the button after my pokemon got on and we went up.

Waiting at the top was Falkner himself with his back turned "are you still accepting battle today" I shouted at him he turned and had a surprised look on his face when he saw me. "How are you up the nurse said a injury like your should have left you unconscious for a week at most" he informed me "one how do you know me and his long was I out" I asked. "I found you last night and brought you to the center to get healed" he told me

That was a fast heal if I was supposed to be out for a week I must have healed using aura or something else. Walking over I asked "I fine are you still taking challenges" "I suppose I could do one more how many badges do you have" I made a zero with my hand to which he nodded.

Walking to the other side of the field I got ready I had to put information into a pad for the announcer. "This is a two on two battle between leader Falkner of Cherrygrove and the challenger Ryan Origin from part unknkwn, combatants please choose your pokemon" shouted the announcer. Motioning with my head Sera and From made there way to the field while Falkner threw out a pidgeotto and taillow. "FIGHT" yelled the announcer

"Double wing attack" ordered Falkner as his pokemon went in

"Crim use slash Sera use smokescreen then ember" Crim rushed forward and sliced upward at pidgeotto as the bird hit with its wing both stopped as the bird dropped from the force hitting its wing. Sera blew smoke stopping the small bird and ran forward while the bird blew smoke away finding nothing only to turn in air to be hit critically with an ember.

"Taillow use peck on scyther pidgeotto use gust on quilava"

"Crim use quick attack on taillow Sera use flame wheel on pidgeotto" Sera lit on fire and rolled towards the bird while its tried to use gust but failed from the injured wing taillow went at scyther but the mantis disappeared using speed from the quick attack and hit the bird knocking it out while sera had hit the bird burning it and knocking it out blasting it back

"Match over the winner is Ryan Origin of parts unknown" the announcer yelled

Falkner returned his pokemon while I only returned Crim after a nod between each other sera ran up and I put her on my shoulders. "That was a good battle ryan here take this the zepher badge and cash for winning" Falkner told me as he walked up and handed me the badge its shiny was my thought as I put it in the case Elm gave me

"Thanks for the battle and for saving me it means alot" I spoke. "Dont think anything of it just try to stay on the path when traveling and say hi to bugsy when you get to him will ya" I nodded and started for the exit.

I made my way back towards the center to rent a room for the night which js free to trainers. I had sera and Crim healed joy said they would be dropped off at my room so I went to the room opened the door and went to bed feeling exhausted from todays events maybe tomorrow will be better.

 **Again sorry about the violet city cherrygrove city mix up. Review and comment and happy holidays and happy new year.**


	5. Chapter 5 Violet City

Again sorry about the mix up of cities I'm leaving it like it is. That will be explained in this chapter when Ryan reaches violet city.

Now the story

After that battle with FalknerI felt exhausted so when I hit the bed I fell asleep looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 **DREAM REALM**

I was dreaming which is an odd thing for me I usually dont dream so this is a bit odd for me. It was a purgatory like dream I was surrounded by darkness walking forward with no end. So I kept walking hoping to wake up eventually time past I have been walking for what felt lie hours till I saw two red light up ahead. I started running getting closer to the red around it could make out purple also. Then I realized what it was it was my first kill in this world ambipom it just stood their one tail dragging limp behind it the other swaying in the air. Its arm hung down while it just stared at me with those eyes which were the most odd thing about it they are black with blood trickling out of them on its face it a smile from ear to ear.

Wondering why I was dreaming this I started to back away from the monkey and turned and ran away. Hearing footfalls behind me I knew it was chasing after me and gaining on me. It tackled me down and we went at it

After tusling around I got on top of the ambipom and started beating it not letting up letting my pent up anger out not even knowing I was holding it in. Its face was not even noticeable anymore just a black pit for a face now.

Standing up I brought my hand to my face and realized I was crying. Drying my face and eyes I started to walk again. Then I started to hear laughter from all around me I spun trying to find the source only to come face to face with the pokemon of nightmares, darkrai. Reacting out of instinct I swung at him only for my arm to go threw him. I regretted it though as he brought a hand up and backhanded me sending me flying back.

I tried to crawl away but he would have none of that as he grabbed my leg and twisted it slowly. This dream no nightmare felt so real the pain was real it hurt so bad. Finally there was a snap sound as he twisted my leg to the breaking point.

A deep laughter sounded again as I cried out "please stop it hurts" he just laughter louder as black tendrils reached out and wrapped around my arms holding me in a kneeling position. A knife made of pure darkness formed in his hand as he stained closer twirling the knife in his bands laughing louder and louder as he got closer.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of a crescent moon and it was all over.

* * *

 **REAL WORLD**

I shot up covered in sweat breathing hard my face covered from both the sweat and tears. Trying to forget what happened I looked around the room and saw two pokeballs sitting on the counter. Getting out of the bed I walked over to my bag amd grabbed a second set of my clothes and went to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower I put it on cold and jumped in waking me up instantly. Turning the water up a bit I started to wash off then just standing there letting the water run.

After a few minutes I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Walking back into the room I went over to the counter and got three bowls to for poke chow and one for my cereal fruity geodudes which is a knock off of fruity pebbles. I reached over and hit the release on both Sera and Crims ball. They both stretched and yawned then smiled at me as I handed them their food.

I ate my food and so did the girls put the dishes in the sink for the maid. "Listen thank you girls yesterday for winning the gym battle we are one step closer to the goal" I said as Sera cheered and Crim just tilted her head "scytheeer" she said questionably. "Oh ya havent told you yet well similar to most trainers goals I plan on getting the eight badges and challenging the elite four then the champion so I can become the champion but I plan on doing this in every region I can so I can become the world champion that conquer every league or at least as many as I can. That what my dream is for now main my to go down in history" I said cheerfully to her she nodded her head in understanding happy to be part of the dream.

Returning Crim to her ball and Sera hopping on my shoulder we headed out the door thanking nurse joy on the way out. We started for route 30 battling some trainers and wild pokemon along the way. "Hey you there fight me and face my prized ratatta" shouted joey I just laughed and fell on my ass from laughing to hard. Joey went red in the face from embarrassment but I sent Sera out anyway easily kicking his ass in the process.

Continuing on we made it to the entrance to dark cave Sera now right beside me flames on her back lit up and me with a flashlight in hand. Zubats the one pokemon that can drive a trainer insane from the sheer annoyance that they are. Geodudes are annoying but not so high in number. The trainers in her are just plain creepy who waits in the dark for a battle.

A light ahead of me tells me I'm nearing the entrance so me and Sera start running racing each other to the end. She won four legs are better than two but I came close stopping for a breath we both sat down rest that came takes it out of you climbing over big ass rocks are hard no wonder they have you hes the move strength in the games those rocks are bigger the I thought.

We made our way threw route 31 Crim doing most of the battling to even them out. We had made more money along the way I wonder how much a house would cost I need a home to return to after this all over.

As we finished battling a trainer and her bunnery we headed to the violet city entrance. Someone bumped into me and dropped a pokeball "hey watch it" that sounds familiar "hey stalker window kid whats up havent seen you since a few days ago you move fast what's up" I asked trying to mess with him "that none of you business fool now move out of my way" he pushed past and I shouted back to him "later silver tell Giovanni I said hi" I bolted into violet city before he could even turn around.

Sprout tower was the first thing I noticed its tall and climbing that it gonna be a bitch. Making my way to the mart to resupply I bumped into another familiar person as I was walking in knocking them down "hey there stranger long time no see" I said to lyra she never told me her name dont want to creep her out.

I held a band out to help her up which she took and stood "oh hey um..."

"Ryan Origin at yours service and your name my lady" I said with a bow still holding her hand

"Crystal, lyra crystal" she said playing along if they have james bond here I so want to see the pokemon version.

"So how is the journey lyra" I asked "oh its great I- oh sorry about that" she said while blushing realizing she was still holding my hand. "Oh its ok all my fault so as I said bias the journey going"

"Great me and ethan traveled together we battled Falkner together he allowed it once we asked really nicely and now we are resting here in violet what about you" she asked

"Oh just battled Falkner and trained is all I caught a scyther and cyndaquil evolved" I told her

"Really may I see" she asked politely to which I took Crims ball and released her and nudged Sera forward she was behind me

"This is Seraphina my Quilava partner and Crimson my Scyther" I said gesturing to both of them

"I like the names I caught a sentret but havent named either of my pokemon, ethan caught a pidgey but also no nicknames" she informed me

"Well lyra it was nice seeing you again please tell ethan I said hi and that if he wants a rematch to come find me" I told her as I kissed her hand causing her to blush up a storm as she walked out a had a sly smirk on my face.

"Quil" Sera snapped at me "what I was just messing with her its to easy" I said while laughing. Returning Crim to her ball we made our way threw the mart getting things for the journey like full heal, special berry pokechow, some extra clothes for me black and blue in color and food for me.

Walking out I spotted a burned down building with flowers at the center with a plaque in the middle walking up I read it out loud "here stood the violet city gym now moved to cherrygrove after being burned down from a team rocket attack involving a meowth hot air balloon" I couldnt he'll but chuckle at jessie and james so ash must be hear to well maybe I should find him wherever he goes legendary pokemon are sure to follow not like he will catch them anyway.

Walking towards the center chuckling at my own joke I walked in and booked a room for the night with nurse joy she gave me the key to room 317. After thanking her I made my way out of the center to explore the town

There was a flee market going on near the town center I had plenty to spend from the money gained during the journey plus the generous money I get daily from the professor as I report back on how walking with a pokemon out of its ball boosts friendship amd bond between trainer and pokemon.

I found a sliph co stand which was kinda cool they were selling all kinds of tech one that caught my eye was some glasses black lenses and black frame blue trim perfect for me. "How much for these" I asked holding up the glasses "do you even want to know what they do kid" he asked as if I was an idiot "what the instruction can't just tell me" he just sighed "while being stylish they have thermal vision, night vision while working as binoculars also they cost 55,000 poké$" he said making my jaw drop a bit I have the money but it would leave me with about 46,783 poké$.

He was a bit surprised when I handed him the money he handed me an instruction booklet and I put the classes on. They must be charged when the battery died and to access the different function I must set blinking patterns sounds simple enough left left right.

Everything lit up and my eyes burned I blink left left right again kw that was night vision and its daytime out so that hurt. Right right left everything that emits heat lit up I could see people walking around also pokemon which had different temperatures depending on breed and type. "Thank sir" I said walking away.

Another stand was selling pokemon stuff so I bought a blue scarf for Sera and a red one for Crim. One stall was selling pokemon which kinda weirded me out they should be caught or they agree to go on the journey not bought and sold. I'm assuming what he is doing is legal or he wouldnt be out here.

Standing in front of the stall the guy noticed me "hello boy can I interest you in buying some rare pokemon today" asks a muscular man with a big beard and moustache if this idiot seriously thinks a bidoff is rare he is retarded then again it may be rare in this region. Then the mans body flickers and a voice off to the side snickers at me. "Nice illusion got any better ones" I ask which causes the snickering to stop "h-how did y-you know" asked the zorua messing up the words.

"Is my little friend here causing trouble" asked a slim girl with an eye patch on the left eye walked out wearing a gray tank top and black jeans and a grey beanie she looked tough not to be tucked with type of person she must be a pokemon hunter. "Not at all just some friendly fun" I said "Ryan Origin" I told her reaching a hand out she reached out and took it in hers and shook "Rayna Cage pokemon hunter" she said proudly "I dont mean to pry but arent there some bad pokemon hunters out there like J" I asked "puh-leas she just some wannabe who can't find rare pokemon on her own so she takes other peoples pokemon the life of a hunter is a good one just only sell wild pokemon" she said with some annoyance.

"Sorry just wanted to be sure, so is this trickster your partner or something" I said "nah got that rascal recently from a forest in kalos 50,000 poké$" she stated "sorry I only have 42,619 poké$" I said sadly.

"Tell you what zorua make three of me tell me which one is the real one and you can have her for 25,000 poké$ but guess the wrong one and give me what you have on you" she said "deal I said. Suddenly there were four of them and they shuffled up. Blinking the thermal vision on they all were giving off heat thus is a good illusion. Turning it off I tired something else closing my eyes I focused for the real one and no one lit up.

"Its none of them" I stated, clapping came from behind me "very good a deals a deal" I payed her the money and she gave me a pokeball "so you gonna tell me how you knew the answer" she asked "call it a hunch" I said "well kid it was nice meeting you hears my number call me if you need some advice or want a job or need me to find you a pokemon" she said putting her number in my phone app on the pokedex. "Bye Rayna" I said walking away.

It had cooled off a bit it was about 5 pm so I decided to make my way towards sprout tower. Walking in I noticed the place was old and definitely needed work "hay kid what are you doing here" asked a monk "just wanted to see the place get to the top ya know" I told him "well your gonna have to fight to get to the top" he said throwing out a bellsprout I looked at quilava and motion for her to go to which she destroyed all three of his bellsprouts. This was how my tower exploring went burning belsprouts and weepinbell. I made it to the top floor where the bead monk was waiting "hello child congratulations in making to the top but your winning streak ends here" he throws out a victreebel. Two flame wheels and an ember later he lost

"Good job here is a gift we give those who make it to the top" he said handing me a hyper potion. "Thank you sir I must leave now my partner deserve her rest after all her hard work" I said bowing which he also did in return.

After finally exciting the tower I went back to the center and had all the girls healed just to give them so extra energy. I made it back to my room and released the girls from their balls. Sera just relaxed on the bed after a long day of burning plants it was about 9:30pm now Crim was in a chair kicked back feet on the table eyes closed. Zorua was looking around "okay zorua do you have a name yet or do I have to give you one" I asked "no mistress cage said when you name the caught pokemon your selling you bond to much so no I dont have a name yet" she told me

"How about Nyx" I asked "I love it" she said happily as she nuzzled the crook of my neck. "Well everyone time for bed" I said almost wishing I didnt have to. That nightmare from last night was still fresh in my mind. Laying down Sera cuddled up on my side as Nyx curled up on my chest and Crim still in the chair asleep. Closing my eyes I tried to ready myself for what may come.

* * *

 **DREAM REALM**

I dont want to be here but then again it not as bad as last time I was on an island surrounded by trees a mist in the air. Looking around I was about to set off and explore but a voice spoke to me "he is not here only I am he cannot get to you with me around" spoke an elegant voice behind me. Turning around slowly I saw floating there was the lunar pokemon Cresselia.

"Forgive me my lady but what exactly are you doing in my dreams this night" I asked bowing on one knee. "Stand ryan I am here to help you" she spoke. "And what is it that you have most generously decided to help me with" I ask "do not feign ignorance and try and act like what happened last didnt happen darkrai tormented your dreams last night and if it werent for me it could be happening again tonight" she said.

"why" I asked

"Excuse me" she asked

"WHY" I shouted shocking he a bit

"Calm yourself ryan I'm here as a friend, darkrai is angered that a human would attack and kill a pokemon even in self defense their are legendary pokemon who see man as inferior and would kill or torment for revenge" she paused "darkrai is not the last many other legends have heard about what you have done slaughtered many pokemon be they only aipom and an ambipom blood has been spilt only on one side and the others wish to balance it with your blood there are those who wish to help, usually we ignore if a human kill but something about only you has peeked many interests mine included arceus has-"

"Please dont tell me arceus is coming after me, kill me now" I said

"As I was saying arceus has been intrigued with you wondering how there is an aura guardian again there js only one more of those and he is on a journey in johto with his two friends. She wishes to meet you but only if you can survive the legends coming your way brace is all I can say, darkrai will no longer haunt your dreams but he may confront you in real world though. As I said humans have killed pokemon it happens everyday the same can be said about pokemon killing humans you just happened to special." She said

"Hey your pretty special yourself" I said chuckling a bit. She must not be use to flirty jokes cause her face could put a tomato to shame "why thank you, I'm not that special just plain old me". "Dont sell yourself short you seem smart, polite, kind definitely your kind enough to help me and very cute if I may say so myself" I said with a wink.

"W-we-well i-i mu-must be go-going now goo-goodbye" she said tripping on her words.

"Thanks cressy see ya" I said as the dream faded away.

* * *

 **REAL WORLD**

I woke up to hear a tv going and look over to see Crim on the couch watching the news. "Scientists are still baffled at the random moon phase last night. As the appearance of a pink/red moon last night wa-" I stopped listening and started laughing my ass off from cressy changing the moon with my flirting. I woke the two mons cuddle up in the bed with me from my laughing. Today just might be a good day Azalea town here we come.

Sera/Seraphina=quilava

Nyx=zorua

Crim/crimson=scyther


	6. Chapter 6 Ruins of Alph

Making my way over to the bathroom after getting out of bed. Just like before I started it out on cold and turned it up a bit. I was out now during off I wrapped the towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. Suddenly there was a loud humming noise coming from the room "the booooxx" the voice of my god like friend whispered.

Rushing back into the room surprising my three roommates I grabbed the bag and started to fiddle with the lock. Eventually I got it right just a simple combination lock and once opened a flash of light that wouldnt stop so I reached in and felt something so I pulled.

It was another box except gift wrapped and a note. "I heard about your trouble with the legends this may help" from a friend. Setting the note down I reached for the box wondering what could be inside I undid the bow and grabbed the lid and inside was something that made me blink a few times to make sure it was real. Two 6 inch barrel royal blue finish with dark wood stock Colt Python Revolvers. Inside the box was adjustable holsters for either equipping both on the torso or on the waist. There was also different barrel lengths and two scopes for the 8 inch barrels.

Because I was to absorbed in the gift revolvers I failed to realize my towel was slipping and fell. I didnt even know my three female pokemon roommates on the other hand did. There faces were red as tomatos each one staring directly at the spot my towel was covering. I may be young but I could put older men to shame with what I had.

Putting the gun down it started to feel drafty looking down I noticed my towel on the ground. Looking over I saw three red face looking at my junk then they realized I was looking and looked me in the face all of us freaking out looking away. Rushing I grabbed the towel and hurried back to the bathroom.

'Well that happened' I though, moving back to my bag I threw my clothes on and made my way back to the room. "Alright ladies let's forget that happened please" I told them with a bit of a blush they all nodded hurriedly.

I walk back over to the box and take my jacket off and strap the holster on my torso one colt for each side. Grabbing the first gun I flick my wrist popping out the ammo cylinder and put a .357 magnum bullet in each slot and flick my wrist and pop the cylinder back in and spin it and repeat it with the other gun. Putting the guns in there holster I put my jacket on amd can't even notice the guns.

Returning the girls except Sera to their ball we headed out. I wanted to go to Azalea town but I also wanted to check the ruins of Alph before I left. Moving down to the lobby I saw ethan and lyra at the counter arguing about something.

Walking up I found out why "come on lyra machoke can't evolve unless I trade him its the easiest way doing threw experience would take forever please" he argued

"No ethan I only have my two pokemon even you saying you will trade back makes me nervous about it" lyra said with a glare

Being next to them they didnt even notice me "I could help" I said startling both of them "ahhhh oh its you how can you help" ethan asked questionably. "Well I have a scyther who wants to evolve and has a metal coat already we 'found' on an aipom we beat" I said "so its more helping each other so what do you say ethan" I finished with a hand out to shake.

Shaking my hand be said "see lyra some people aren't afraid to trade let's go" he said walking to the trade machine I followed getting Crim out on the way "ok Crim I found someone to help me evolve you are you sure you want to do this" she nodded and cried out her name happily. Walking over to the machine I looked it over just a place for a ball on each side and a lever in the middle.

Returning her to her ball and placing it down I nodded "ok ethan you ready" I asked grabbing the lever he nodded placing his ball down. I smiled pulling the lever down hearing the machine start up and run switching the two mons.

The buzzing stopped and we grabbed the balls letting the mons out in a flash from my ball appeared a creature almost a foot taller then me with four big muscular arms and with big mouth and brown eyes "MACHAMP" it spoke happy to be evolved

From the other side I saw crimson in her new from now a few inches taller then me and now pincers instead of scythes. Her body stronger made to take hits and dish them out. A nice crimson red and black trim instead of green her eyes now a fierce and piercing yellow.

I stood in amazement at her new form I walked over to look closer. "Wow Crim you look amazing your eyes look awesome" I said raising my fist for a bump. She raised a pincer blushing and bumped my fist.

Turning around I told ethan "you ready to trade back"

"I dont know she is really awesome" he said

Grabbing him by his shirt I got in his face "I said I would help now, trade back" in said growling out the last part. He hurried and returned Crim and put the ball on the machine while I did the same. Grabbing the lever I pulled again and we traded back.

"Listen sorry I was only joking and it was bad joke sorry" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "No I'm sorry I should have known it was a joke and overreacted my pokemon mean a lot to me is all" I said

"Well you two I have to go have to make it to Azalea town and I still want to stop by the ruins so see ya" I said walking away. Making my way out the door I started walking towards the ruins in hopes to see the unknowns home.

Walking into the ruins I made my way towards the house to make sure its ok to be exploring. I got the door and knocked but the door was already open so I went in. The light were on but the place looked abandoned notes were all over the floor also.

A sound of glass shattering sounded from the back so I had Sera hop off my shoulder and got ready for anything. Slowly we crept towards the back and I pushed a door open there stood a rocket grunt in typical uniform digging around for something.

Clearing my throat got his attention he spun around fast a shocked expression. "What are you doing here kid leave or else" he said smirking while tossing out a raticate. Creeping my way over he looked ate lime I was retarded that until I kicked his raticate and it hit the far wall with a thud then he looked shocked and a little scared. "What are you doing here" I asked standing a few feet away ready in case he did anything. "Its none of your business now leave before my boss gets back" he said trying to act strong. Reaching in my coat I grabbed the colt on my left and pointed it at his head he looked ready to shit himself now.

"Let me ask again what are you doing here" I ask calmly "something about freaky letter pokemon thats all I know they sent me up here to find some notes one this place thats all I know I swear"he said fast. Aiming down I pointed at his foot and fired he fell down clutching the appendage in pain "what the heck I told you what I know why did you do that" he asked with a pained expression. "Dont want you getting away now do we" I said as I started to look for the unknown report.

Eventually I got to the desk and checked the last drawer was locked pointing the gun at the lock I fired breaking it. With some muscle I got the drawer free inside was the unknown report and a few other papers.

Making my way past the guard who had passed out from the pain I walked towards the exit. I started towards the closest ruin hoping to find anything else. Grabbing Nyx and Crims ball I let them out to help with pokemon or grunts that got in the way.

After a few guards and pesky wild pokemon we made it to center chamber where some scientist were hard at work. In the corner was a kid looking only a few years older then me purple hair green outfit tied up with some other scientists. It was bugsy and at the center of the chamber leading it all was a man dressed in a white team rocket outfit an admin.

Two grunts stood guard at the door but backs turned making sure no one leaves not watching who would walk in. Quietly walking up I grabbed them both and slammed them together knocking them out gaining everyones attention of everyone in the room.

"Well what do we have here some punk who wants to be a hero" the admin said walking towards me. I wanted to point the gun for intimidation butBugsy would see and tell the authorities or try to take them himself.

"You gonna talk or battle" I said while the girls got ready to attack. "You think you have what it takes kid" he said while tossing out a houndoom. "Crim use X-scissor" she flew towards the houndoom hitting it head on with the attack. The dog flew bag but blasted flames at Crim she dodged "use double team then X-scissor" I said she made copies of herself and they all went at the dog surrounding it. The doom must tried to blast at them all but only bit three fake ones before bring knocked out by the mass attack.

Returning his houndoom he sent out an arbok a little mad now "POISON FANG" he roared the snake went flying at Crim hitting her on the shoulder. "You fucking idiot poison has no effect on steel types how are you an admin" I told him as Crim just smashed the weak snake into the ground with force enough to make a crater knocking it out.

While the admin was in stupor I started running at him and jumped as high as I could and feet out and planted my new black combat boots on his head. To make matters worse he turned around right before I hit him taking the force of the hit in the face.

"Everyone get on the ground and surrender the police are outside and waiting" I bluffed to which they all believed and got down. Walking over I untied Busy "thank you I dont know what we would have done without you" he said shaking my hand "no problem just get everyone out safe and tell officer jenny I bluffed about the police" I whispered to him.

"Can do but what are going to do now" he asked "well I'm going to finish going threw these ruins" I told him as I started walking towards the panel on the back wall. On the panel was every unknown I pressed in what the notes said 'our friends look up and heartily congradulate us'

The floor under me gave out and I landed hard but thankfully nothing felt broke just hurt a lot. There was a light up ahead and unknown flying around it. Limping my way over a voice sounded in my head 'we thank our friend that has saved us from evil' it said and got louder as I got closer. 'For you brave act we give to you the knowledge of psychic bestowing onto you power known to a small few in this world' it said as my body lifted up and went toward the light.

'This is a gift that will hurt at first but you must stay strong child it will be over fast' the voice said as my body was flung into the ball of light. Light enveloped my body and it burned all I could do was struggle as just continued. Moments passed and the light started to fade and the pain let up I started to float toward the ground on my back. The unknown were all around me now 'we apologize young one your aura powers were not something we foresaw none the less we were able to grant you the psychic power' the unknown said in my head.

Slowly I stood up and nodded at them "thank you for your gift I will never forget it" I said as they started to left the chamber to go back into the ruins. Rope ladder landed on the ground behind me and a scientist came down "kid are you ok down here" he asked walking up to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I wish he hadnt because my new powers I felt a rush of knowledge from him I saw the past day from his perspective when the rockets came and took them hostage to when bugsy came to save them and was outnumbered to me saving them. "What was that" he asked surprised "nothing just the ruins I bet" not sure what to say.

Climbing up the rope ladder I saw bugsy and officer jenny standing together talking when jenny pointed at me and bugsy nodded I started to get nervous. " are you the young man who saved the day" asked jenny I nodded in response. "May I also ask if you were the one who shot the grunt in the office above" bugsy looked surprised "I dont know anything about that I fame right down here to explore and found trouble is all" I half lied she looked at me trying to tell if I was lying or not.

"Hay why dont we worry about the rockets let the kid go he did good today" said Bugsy to jenny she only huffed and walked away "thanks" I said he got a serious look "I better not hear anymore stuff about you and a gun kid" he said then smiled "on another note if your ever in Azalea town look for me I'm the gym leaded there" he said proudly.

"Oh Falkner said hi" I told him "Falkner huh I guess I should stop bye and say hi to him its been awhile" he said to himself "well see ya later Bugsy" I said leaving. The girls were at the entrance waiting "come on girls you all did good today and I'm proud" I said smiling and walking out of the ruins the girls following behind.


	7. Chapter 7 Going to Azalea Town

The ruins of alph part followed more the mange than the game so I have decided to make the story follow events that I make up and also some from the games/mange/anime/movies. So without interruption we move onto the story.

As I made my way back to violet city I saw ethan and lyra walking towards the ruins. Deciding to leave them be and find out on there own I moved to he side and went down an alley. Going towards route 32 I stopped and turned around and took off for the town center flee market.

Sadly rayna was not there anymore just a few stalls selling stuff I could find at a mart. Turning back I head towards route 32 again with Sera at my side walking with me.

We were walking into route 32 and right at the entrance waiting was a young boy ready to battle, this was going to be a long day.

After 13 battles and three times that in wild ones we were at the entrance to union cave. I had found a few pokeballs and random potions one the way. Most of the potions went to the girls. All of my mon friends were out and relaxing Crim leaning on the cave entrance to the left of me Nyx on my lap getting pet with my left and Sera curled on on my right my right hand resting on her naturally warm back.

We just sat there for what felt like hours but was most likely on minutes. "Well time to head out let's go" I said getting their attention. We all got up and stretched Nyx got my shoulder as Sera and Crim walk on either side of me.

Sera blew flames out of her back for extra light as we continued on battling wild and trained pokemon. We came to the basement floor 2 when I started to get an odd feeling. Stopping I closed my eyes and try to sense for anything coming fast from behind was a black aura.

Reacting fast I back flipped as the creature tried to tackle me. Opening my eyes in front of me was an absol glaring daggers at me. "My lord has told me to snuff your life and bring you head to him" the absol said straight to me. Assuming he meant darkrai I got ready to fight getting in a fighting stance. He jumped but I dodged to the right and sera blasted flames at him. "NO this is my fight" I told her as she stopped firing "a human that actually fight for themselves to bad it will be the end of you" he said the last words as he charged again I tried to dodge again but his horn caught my right arm cutting it open. Blood dripped onto the cave floor as absol turned around before he could charge I ran straight at him he jumped and tackled me to the ground pinning me. "This is where you die" he said as he raised his horn.

Time started to slow just like the last time I looked over and saw the girls trying to race towards us to stop him. I saw the horn above me slowly coming down teaching fast I reached in my jacket and grabbed the right pistol and put it up against his throat he stopped.

"You dont have the guts human" he spat at me "think again" I said as I pulled the trigger blowing blood and brain all over. Throwing him off of me I turned to look at the girls only to be tackled by all three of them. They were crying there names out while hugging me.

After they all calmed dow and got off I walked over to the dead body and stomped the horn. It snapped of at the base I picked it up it may be use full later. Looking over the cut was still bleeding but not as bad it was gonna need a big bandage thankfully not stitches.

Reaching into my bag I pulled the supplies I got from the cherrygrove center I put some padding over the cut and wrapped it tapping it. After putting everything away we continued on till we found a small lake of water.

We sat on the edge for a I kicked my shoes off and rolled my jeans up and stuck my feet into the water relaxing. There was something brushing my ankle passing it off as seaweed or something I let it go. Then something clamped around my ankle almost crushing it and pulled me into the water. Thrashing about trying to get away I opened my eyes looking around and right in front of me was a tentacruel more tentacle wrapped around me dragging me deeper.

My vision started to go black when suddenly I was shit to the surface and thrown on the shore. I coughed up water as my pokemon surrounded me to make sure I was ok. Sitting up I saw something fly over our head and land further off into the cave. Looking back over there in the water was a lapras with a smirk on its face.

Getting up even though my pokemon cried for me to stay down. Walking to the waters edge as the lapras swam towards me I placed a hand on its head "thank you for saving my life" I said to it. It just happily cried and nudged my torso with its head. "He said your welcome and that he wishes to go with us so he can leave this cave and explore the outside world because he was trapped down here when a flood came around he swam in here and the water went back down trapping him" translated Nyx from behind me

"That I can do" I said reaching in my bag grabbing a ball thank goodness I took this off before I got near the water. Holding the ball out he bumps his head on it trapping him inside and instantly catching him. I released him back into the water he had a big smile on bis face as he nuzzled my chest crying out his name.

"Think you can carry me across bud" I asked he nodded happily, I returned the girls and hopped on his back. We were still going when I started to put my new found powers to a test 'hey can you hear me' I asked mentally 'whos there who said that show yourself' he asked worried 'calm down its me ryan you new friend' I said reassuring him 'how are you doing that' he curiously asked

Thinking on it 'it was a gift from someone for saving them' I informed him 'ohhh did the dashing knight save the princess' he sarcastically said back 'unless you consider unknown princesses than no I didnt' I said with a stoic expression

'So is how you talk to all you pokemon' he asked 'no your the first its still new to me' I said 'also I have to thank you again for saving me and also for joining the group to many girls in my opinion' I continued laughing.

'Hey can you try talking out loud I want to see how well this psychic link works' I asked "douche bag" he said with a sly smirk "haha fuck you to buddy" I said chuckling "see it worked" he said laughing along.

"So can you explain again how you ended up here" I asked he got a little quiet and I almost spoke but he beat me to it "it was two years ago I was 14 then my clan was caught in a storm so we tried to make it to shore, we were almost there when a wailord shot out of the water flinging me away from my clan I made it to shore where I went into this cave for safety, I fell asleep and when I woke up the water had lowered and I have been stuck since" he said sadly "well ya got me now and I'm going no where soon dude so cheer up we will find you clan if we have to I promise" I said making him smile "thank you" he said

The rest of the ride was spent in silence both enjoying the serene moment. We got to the edge of the water finally across "can you go on land" I asked curious "yes but im a bit slow" he said coming on land moving like a turtle one flipper at a time.

"Okay I will return you for now but if we get to the center or the water I will let you out ok" i said he nodded and I hit return putting the ball back on my belt I let Sera out and we headed on in the cave.

After about seven battles and and million zubats we made it out of the cave. Heading onward we came upon a well and a grumpy old man "listen old man I told you to leave were busy here" said a rocket grunt.

"And I said move NOW" barked the old man. "Hey what did I just sa-" the grunt would have finished but the old man tackled him into the well.

I hope he didnt die looking down at Sera she was as shocked as I was. Walking over we saw they both landed in the water. The old man got out holding his back and dragging a unconscious grunt with him. Climbing down the ladder I asked him "you okay" he nodded "only hurt my back a bit, hey kid I hate to ask but since I'm hurt can you teach these crooks a lesson for me" he asked I nodded and headed further in.

We battled a few grunts who had rattatas and raticates. One of the grunts had a golbat but was still easy to beat. We passed a few slowpoke with their tales cut off but they still had that derp face lime they didnt care.

We eventually found a blue haired guy in the back ordering two grunts around. "Hey get out of the well or get your ass handed to you your choice" I shouted getting there attention. "Kid are you lost or something scram" he said turning around. "Or something" I whispered as I walked up to him he turned around as I got closer "listen kid leave before yo-" he would have finished but I did a haymaker straight to his nose.

"Ow you little shit thats it get him boys" he said throwing out a koffing and golbat. I grabbed Crims ball and let her out she made quick work of the two. "Leave no before this get ugly" I said lifting my jacket a bit revealing the gun.

They looked terrified but grabbed there pokemon amd bolted for the exit. "Good job kid thanks" kurt said hobbling up to me. Quickly I covered the gun and gave him a thumbs up "no problem just trying to help" I said "well you sure helped me here take this I was gonna go but I messed my back up and I owe you" he said handing me a ticket for a boat ride around azalea town.

Helping him to the exit I said my thanks and made my way into town. Stopping at the center I got the girls healed and headed for the gym. Stopping at the door I made sure he was in. He was good walking in the smell of honey hit me from the bee pokemon inside.

"Hey if it isnt the ruin explorer himself how ya been" Bugsy asked walking up to me. "I'm good how about yourself" I asked "good good you hear for a battle" he said I nodded in reply "ok follow me" he told me as he walked further into the building.

"Just enter you information in here and be ready to battle" he said walking to the other end of the field.

I swiped my card threw and got ready to battle. After the announcer said the thing about each contestant he said "BEGIN"

Bugsy threw out a heracross as I threw out Crim. "Wow a scizzor I'm impressed" he said "heracross use close combat" he ordered 'Crim its me ryan dodge and use aerial ace' I said mentally she look startled for a second but listened. She almost got hit but moved fast enough and hit heracross with a 4x hit. 'Use iron head' I told her "mega horn heracross" shouted Bugsy.

Both hit head on blowing bust in the air blocking the fight. Closing my eyes I saw the unconscious form of heracross and a form of Crim standing over her opponent.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw Crim won "winner ryan leader send out your next pokemon" said the announcer "good job Ryan but maybe you should tell your pokemon what to do it make it more fun" he said throwing out a beedril. 'I am telling them what to do' I said mentally Bugsy had a look of on his face as I sent Sera in ending the battle quickly with two flamethrowers.

Bugsy sent out a scyther which was out down with a smokescreen and a point blank flamethrower. After the smoke dissipated the announcer said "the winner is ryan origin of parts unknown" Bugsy walked over and handed me the badge and money "I should have gave you the badge for saving the ruins but I didnt have one on me" he said "its fine I would rather earn it battling" I told him

"So your a psychic" he asked curious "ya its a kinda new to me to" I said and he accepted the answers I said goodbye amd made my way back do the center to get the girls healed. It was getting late and the ticket is for tomorrow at 12am.

After getting the girls healed I got a room and headed for bed letting everyone out but telling them about the psychic powers first for this who didnt know. Sera was more surprised because she was the only one I havent actually been able to speak to.

"So you can understand me now" sera asked hopping onto the bed "yup so what up" I asked "I'm so happy we can talk now" she said as she hugged me I hugged back. We talked the rest of the night about almost anything that came until Nyx brought something up "so how did you hide that monster in that towel" she asked with half-lidded eyes. Throwing a pillow at her and laying down blushing "goodnight everyone" I yelled closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Pokemon 4ever

This will be the first movie chapter taking place in pokemon 4ever. The next chapter will go right into pokemon heroes as after ash and ryan help celebi they all decide to go on a vacation to a place called alto mar. Now onto the story

The alarm I set for 9am went off waking everyone up to get ready for the ferry ride to olivine town. Walking into the bathroom with my clothes in hand I get in the shower doing my regular routine. After finishing up I walk out of the bathroom to make breakfast "awww no towel dropping today" Nyx said hopping onto the counter "I said to not mention that" I said.

"Calm down it is a 'BIG' subject" she told me making me blush. Putting the bowls of food down for everyone I made a bowl of cereal for me good old fruity pebble knock off. "Ryan can I stay in my ball today I'm not much for boat rides" sera asked pissing from eating her food "that fine I understand Nyx you wanna tag along outside the ball" I asked "heck ya" she said happily.

After everyone finished I decided to do the dishes my self to pass the time. After doing dishes I had one hour and 45 minutes to spare. Sitting down pretzel style I started to meditate focusing on aura. It was amazing the town lit up dark blue was the surrounding and the people and pokemon were different colors. Almost an hour and a half passed in saw two kids battling near the town square.

Looks like a pikachu and croconaw ready do fight why dies that seem familiar. "Ryan we have to go" Nyx informed me as I returned everyone else to their

balls and grabbed my stuff and put it on leaving only one holster on the other one and the pistol in it in my pack. Making my way out of the door I locked up and gave the key to nurse joy and said thanks and goodbye.

Running down to the docks I found the ferry and gave the guy my ticket and got on with ten minutes to spare. Walking to the railing facing the dock I bumped into someone "oh sorry about that I'm just looking for someone" said a red head holding a togepi. Oh my its misty amd brocks behind her "who is it your looking for" I ask "my names misty and this is brock we are actually waiting on a friend of our ash" she stated "what does he look like I may have seen him" I say "he has a pikachu and blue jacket if that helps" she said "I saw a kid with a pikachu earlier having a battle he should be here soon" I said as ash was running this way.

The ferry blew a whistle to signify it was leaving the ramp came in and we were off ash was running after us. He made it to a dock and was running down after the ferry he jumped as brock reached out to grab him but missed by a hair. Reaching out I grabbed and caught him by his coat pulling him up as brock and another man helped "thanks that was close" said ash "pikaa" said his companion sighing.

"No problem be on time next time kid" I said "hey who you calling a kid you only a little older then me" said ash "old enough in my book" was my only reply as I walked to the end of the ferry.

A half hour passed and the group made there way to the back where I was. Mr white leaning on the railing "so sounds like your all pretty interested in pokemon" said white "yeah" was ashs terse reply "I come from a place just up the river and a lot of real unusual ones live in the forest nearby" continued white. "Hey if you could show us where it is maybe we could stop and check it out" said ash cheerfully.

"No problem" said white I stopped listening and looked into the forest looking directly at suicune in the distance. "PIKA" shouted the pikachu gaining everyones attention and looking at the legend. "Hey was that a pokemon" said ash to no one it particular. "It was suicune the aurora pokemon its said to be the north wind also one of the three legendary dogs of johto along with raikuo and entai" I said to everyone.

"Looks like someone knows his pokemon" said white "hey do you guys mind if I tag along I wanna see this place also" I asked "sure the more the merrier" brock said "thanks" I said nodding my head.

We made it to a stop and ash and his gang went to can oak while I waited near the dock with white while he got his boat ready. "Hey kid can you untie the rope" he asked I nodded and did as I was asked " thanks" he said as he went to talk the others it was time to go.

Getting in the boat I sat down as the others got back and got in. We sped off info the river while everyone sat in silence enjoying the forest around us. Pikachu came up and tilted his head and said his name. I smiled and him he smiled back and happily spoke his name. He crawled in my lap as I petted him and kicked back enjoying the ride. This is kinda cool the famous pikachu in my lap napping and I'm letting it. Nyx was asleep on my shoulder I'm starting to think her and sera are related with how much they both sleep.

"Alright" white said as we approached a waterfall "what do we do now" asked misty "dont worry misty youll see" white said as the boat started to unfold two air sacks to fly in air. We lifted into the air pikachu still in my lap looking around in amazement. I. Was a bit nervous actually I have never been in the air.

After a bit we reached our destination "whelp were here" white said "here, where" asked ash confused. "Look closer" I said as we landed "tree houses" brock said surprised. "Thats right brock welcome to arbourville" white told us as I looked around.

Getting our of the boat we all thanked white and went down to the ground. We were walking towards the entrance until we were told to stop. "I suppose you kids are heading into the forest to look for pokemon" said the old women above us. "Yes ma'am" said ash "than your gonna love what you see in there" said a voice from behind brock turned and fell in love. I had enough so I snuck by and went into the woods.

It was beautiful the pokemon all around the wind blowing I was glad I came along. Suddenly there was a humming and the trees lit up a flash went threw the area. Walking up I could hear voices walking away "let's take him to dianas house" walking towards the back of the shrine I checked on the celebi. It saw me and tried to swing a vine at me but it only stung a bit.

"Shhh shhh its okay I want to help" I said reaching out it backed away as I got closer. Eventually I got a hand on its head and rubbed its head to reassure it. It dropped the vines and said its name weakly as I cradled it like a baby it nuzzled my chest. "Good with kids and a nice package are you single" Nyx said "nows not the best time Nyx" I said taking celebi over to a giant fallen tree and sitting against it.

Reaching into my bag I grabbed some oran berries I had and fed them to the small fairy. Pokemom started to gather around us to make sure the guardian of the forest was okay. "Hey you drop that celebi" shouted a young voice running up. "Sam its ok that a friend of ours ryan" he told sam calling him down. Holding celebi I let sam take charge of the situation of caring for the small Guardian. "Thank you and sorry about that I'm sam" he said.

"Ryan Origin nice to meet ya" I said holding a hand out which he shook. "Come one we need to get celebi to a center" I said as we started running. We were stopped as a smoke bomb dropped and team rocket made an entrance but failed and embarrassed themselves. "Do you think there gonna be ok" sam asked worried "unfortunately yes" I said pushing him along.

We were stopped by the masked marauder in his machine. "Ive been looking for that celebi" he said as ash yelled back. I walked around the machine and took off towards the lake waiting for the rest. They appeared soon later "where did you go" asked ash. "Sorry I though you were right behind me" I said scratching the back of my neck. Sam heard celebi making noises and walked into the lake putting it in the water. "Sam look" said ash sam turned his head to look the pokemon and celebi turned out of his arms into the water.

We all waited until a green glow filled the air and celebi started swimming around "looked guys celebi is swimming" said misty. "And its glowing" said ash "this must be the lake of life hey that it the lake water must have brought celebi back to life" brock told us all.

Celebi burst out of the water full of new life while sam and ash cheered. It flew up to us and played and came to my face and smiled at me and booped Nyx on the nose. Ash and sam jumped in I would have but I have something I dont want to get wet or have to take of in front if others hint gun hint.

A little later they all came out of the water and flew up to us celebi tapped mistys leg healing it and tapped my arm healing it also. "Thank you" I said as celebi flew away flexing the arm just healed. Ash and sam floated around in the sky with celebi.

They eventually landed and we all went to a berry tree and ate berries. I grabbed a jar and filled it to the top with berries for the rest of the group.

Night eventually fell and I was in a tree with Nyx watching over the group and the butterfree that were to come. "So just me and you under the starry nights sky all alone" Nyx said reaching over I grabbed her and held her close she sighed happily as we watched the metapods evolve.

Suddenly Nyx started to glow and she started to grow. She evolved as we sat in the tree holding each other watching the night go on. We both fell asleep there peaceful and happy.

Morning came and we were walking back to the village when suddenly a metal claw shot out to grab celebi but missed. Jessie and james behind us going on about nonsense while pikachu shot lightning at the masked marauder it had no effect it had a shield. Dam bullets probably wont work either he knocked a few tree down to add confusion and it worked he grabbed celebi in the claw.

Running to the machine I started climbing up to the top. Eventually I made it hp right as he was about to throw a dark ball I grab be the pistol held it to his head and cocked it back making him freeze. "Drop it and let celebi go" I growled out. "Kid do you even know how to use that" he laughed out why must I be a kid people are not intimidated I aimed down and shot his foot bring him to a knee. "Does that answer your question" I said hitting a button to let celebi go and holstered the gun.

Big mistake on turning my back he grabbed me and threw me off the machine. My stupid mistake of thinking it would take him down longer "ha did you really think that would work" he said as he threw a dark ball at celebi catching it. "Celebi is mine" I heard as my vision went black from the force of landing on the ground.

I woke up as a rumble filled the forest and a giant wood monster went down. I walked into the lake clearing as the marauder came out of the water and grabbed celebi "now I hav-" using aura amd psychic powers I dashed and super punched his head knocking celebi out of his hands amd blasting him away "asshole had it coming" I said as celebi just smiled at me and everyone else locked at me like I just grew a second head.

While everyone else gathered around to watch sam go home I grabbed the dark balls be they filled or empty. "Goodbye ryan I will see you again to" he said floating away "see ya sam" I said waving goodbye.

We made our way back and the ferry dropped us off at olivine city were ash called professor oak. I called professor elm "ryan how are you" he asked "good professor hey me and some friends had to stop a rocket from stealing a pokemon for evil on him he had what he called a dark ball that could make a pokemom evil and max out its power I'm sending you the empty ones and the ones with pokemon in it for research" I said "thank you and stay safe goodbye ryan" he said ending the call.

"Heeeeeyyy ryan" shouted ash running over "we found this flyer for a place called alto mar and wanted to ask if you would come will you" he asked "sure id love to" I told him "great we leave tomorrow wanna room with us" he asked "you guys let you pokemon out in the room to sleep right" i asked "yeah sure let's go" he told me taking off for the center. Well alto mar hear I come.


	9. Chapter 9 Alto Mare

**This chapter takes place in alto mare with ryan hanging with ash and friends but also doing his own thing. So review amd tell me what you think the chapters will also slow down after new years most likely cause thats when my break ends. If anyone wants to or can I need someone to read threw the chapters to help with finding misktakes pm me if you want to. Now onto the story**.

We were at a hotel in azalea town the ferry dropped us off from olivine town. We had to be on a boat in half an hour we were just waiting on ash. "So ryan were did you get a lapras" misty asked "I found him in union cave he was trapped in there from a storm" I told her "aw thats you saved him" she said rubbing his head.

"Ok km ready to go" said ash rushing out of the bathroom clothed thank goodness. "Alright let's go" I said returning everyone except Sera. "So where's Nyx isnt she your partner" ash asked as we walked "no Seraphina here is she wasnt out yesterday cause she doesnt like boat rides but she is giving it a shot today" I told him sera was on my shoulders relaxing for the walk there.

We made it to a small ship taking people there "only four 10,000 poké$ each" he said as we got on. I handed him the money while the others did the same. "Alright and were off" said the captain setting sail. Sera gripped harder afraid of falling off grabbing her I hugged her to my chest and sat back she sighed and nuzzled into my neck.

The ride there was uneventful for the most part well, I was asleep to so what would I know. We docked at a small pier and got off "thanks sir, well guy I'm gonna walk around a bit send me a message if you need me ok I know a lot about this place so text if you need info" I told them then walked of a yawning quilava on my shoulders.

Walking around I made my way to town square and found a booth for tomorrows tour de alto mare. "You gonna sign up its only 1,000" said the guys behind the counter "sure" I said we exchanged money and form. Filling out regular info like pokemon being used name color of riding raft black and he of course. That was it handing it back I said thanks and was on my way "so what are we gonna do now" asked sera "I'm gonna sit for a bit and look around" I told her making my way to a ledge sitting down. Actually I was planning on looking for latias or latios turning the thermal on I started to look and wait for my target.

After about an hour I was about to give up when suddenly someone tugged on my leg. Startled I jumped a bit and fell landing in front of the culprit with a thud. I felt someone grab me and roll me over looking up with the thermal still on a dark blue figure stood above me.

Turning it off I sat up and said "sorry about that I must have nodded off there" she looked at me it was latias in bianca form she smiled nodded "can you talk" I asked she shook her head sadly "I can help I have a special talent" I said she looked at me expectantly 'can you hear me now' she looked startled for a second but smiled none the less.

'Oh my gosh your a psychic' she squeed inside my head causing me to grab my head in pain. 'Sorry sorry sorry I'm just exited is all this isnt he first time actually talking with a huma-er I mean person' she said helping me up surprisingly strong.

"Its fine I'm Ryan by the way what's your name" I said holding a hand out 'Tia but you can call me T or little T or big T maybe I should just stop talking now' she said with a blush. "Oh its fine Tia I understand you should have heard this one when she found out we could talk" I said scratching Sera on her head.

We walked around alto made for hours talking about my journey and dream which fascinated her she said she wanted to leave the place amd secretly so did her brother she said. We also talked about alto made until we came up the race tomorrow.

"Will you be there" I asked 'no my brother and I will be busy but maybe afterwards we could meet up' she said "sure sounds great" I said nodding 'well I have to go its as great meeting you bye'.she said running off waving. A huff was heard next to my head "aww is someone jealous" I asked playing with sera 'shut up' she said as we headed back to the center.

As we were crossing a bridge something caught my eye a shiny gold meowth coin to be exact. Walking over I found jessie, james and meowth eating some food from a local restaurant. "Hey its you guys what's up" I said sitting down they jumped surprised from there eating. "What are you doing here" barked jessie "yeah is the twerps with ya" asked meowth. "What I can't say hi" I asked with a pleading expression "well we are on vacation" said james

"Well then good so am I" I said leaning back "whatever" said jessie as she continued eating.

After they finished that meal they got more I ate a not and left after wards. 'Well they seemed weird' said sera yawning "yeah but loom at us" I said back 'that you are correct' she said. We made if back to the room and entered brock got us all a room to sleep.

"Hey ryan what up" misty said as I walked in. "Not much hey are you guys gonna be in the race tomorrow" I asked "YES I can't wait" said ash running back in from the balcony. "Well I'm heading to bed the race is at 12 pm so be ready" I said laying down and letting my team out to sleep.

Morning came amd we were at ready to go I had on blue swim trunks I bought on the way their. I was in between ash and misty waiting for the race to start. The announcer came on and said the typical stuff but the us to get ready "trainers when you hear the zatu it will be your que" he said as they counted down "ZATU" it said as everyone shot forward.

We got near the bridge and pikachu slipped and fell reaching out I caught him amd he got on my shoulder thanking me in his polespeech. We were rounding corners and flying threw the water lapras may be bigger but he is a speed demon in the water. It was me ash and misty plus the wailmer guy fighting for the lead. We passed the rocket trio eating food drenching them in water I went on chuckling at their misfortune.

Suddenly we came to a sharp corner and ash was flung at a brick wall but latias stopped him 'I dont know who you are but thanks for saving him' I said mentally towards latias. We were neck and neck as the announcer said as me, misty and ross were fighting for first.

Ash came flying by speeding like a bullet but was pulled off course by latios. 'Thats a bit harsh he could have won' I said to latios spooking him. We the finish line but misty still one by a hair. We stopped but misty fell off and went into the water I went ashore with lapras "good job bud you did your best thats all that matters" I said cheering him up a bit. Returning him to his ball. Running to find ash I saw him talking to totadile who looked saw "its ok totadile everyone makes a wrong turn everyone once in a while" I heard him say walking up.

Pikachu ran up to his master hugging him "hey pikachu where have you been" he said hugging his two mons. I looked up at the two figures in the air and with winked they both sped off. "Let's go ash misty won you should tell her good job" I said walking away.

Ash and his friends went on a tour with the guy that came in second. I was at the town square waiting for tia all by myself deciding to let the team relax. Looking around I saw a small flying camera land on the window above town square. I was about to crush it with psychic but was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around tia stood smiling at me "oh hey what's up" I said standing up 'not much are you ready to walk around' she mentally asked.

We went for a walk talking about random stuff again she said she and her brother were at the race but only watched she told me I did great. We eventually made it near a small fountain pikachu was standing just as it stopped.

Walking up tia turned the water on for the small mouse pokemon. Pikachu said his name happily in thanks and drank his fill. "Pikachu dont you want any ice cream" asked ash jogging up via saw him and started inspecting him then grabbed my hand walking away. I waved to ash as he just looked at us confused.

"So what was that about" I asked curious 'nothing I just got a weird vibe off him' she said pondering about it. We were walking again a little quieter then before when suddenly a boat pulled up "excuse me I love that shirt whered ya get it, latias" said the blond scaring tia. She ran away and I followed as they sent out there pokemon to chase us. Grabbing Nyxs ball I let her out as we got to a bridge. "Take care of the espeon" I said turning towards the bug that just trapped Tia to the bridge turning I kicked it in the head with some aura behind it knocking it into back.

Ripping the spider web of tia the boat pulled up "why did you run away we just wanted to tell you something about the shirt your wearing" said annie "its last years color" finished oakley. "Hey what do you think your doing" asked ash running up. "Were just trying to prevent a fashion disaster" said annie "well this is no way to do it" said ash helping me get the spider web off Tia. "Tia go with ash, ash get her somewhere safe" I said after getting her unstuck.

He nodded and they both left running off "and where do you think yo-" "SHUT UP" I shouted grabbing the pistol out of my jacket with a newly equipped silencer. "I'm tired of you rockets always trying for power and I know exactly why your here" I said as I jumped onto the boat. "Kid please were just playing now leave before someone gets hurt" annie said. Ignoring her I grabbed sera and released her to the bug Nyx had the espeon pinned down.

"Seriously kid what are you doing" said oakley getting a bit worried. "You will never get to latios or latias I will make sure of it" I said raising the gun at oakley. "Kid put that down before y-" putting a well placed bullet in her stomach to put her down not out. "OAKLEY" shouted annie grabbing her partner. "Leave alto mare and never come back or I will kill you and her" I said getting off the boat.

She returned there pokemon and sped of to get help. I went down on my knees after they left this doesnt get easier she might die now but it was to protect others right? Standing shakily I got up and made my way to the hidden gardens putting the gun away.

"Are you ok ryan" asked sera worried "yeah yeah I'm fin-do you girls hate me" k asked out of the blue "what" they both said shocked "do you both hate me I mean I just shot and possibly killed someone and you two are ok with it" I said as tears started to come out. "Oh ryan" said Nyx as they both hugged me as I played on my knees. "We would never hate you we care about you things like death and killing happen all the time with pokemon its no different if you or one of us did it" Nyx said hugging me.

"We love you ryan and we always will we are a family" Sera said as I wrapped my arms around both of them. "Thank you both of you and I'm sorry I dont do it cause I want to its cause I have to so something bad won't happen" I said drying my face and standing up. "How did you know what they were gonna do" asked Nyx "its team rocket with two legendaries and a powerful weapon in a museum its pretty obvious" I said lying. She excepted it and we started walking around to relax we stopped at a bridge for a bit.

After awhile we hear shouting and turned to see ash chasing after someone so I returned the girls and followed. This went on until we lost the real bianca and saw Tia now leading ash to the hidden garden. Eventually we made it there and she walked in ash stood dumbstruck for a second but walked on I followed. It was life a short tunnel of darkness leading into paradise.

Its was beautiful the trees water and the pokemon to just amazing. Via was swinging so we started to walk over when the chimes started to blow and a figure blasted out of the water at us. It charged by and splashed water everywhere as ash told pikachu to try and hit it only angering it. It charged again but I got in the way he hit me full charge knocking me back skipping on the ground stopping at a tree. Tia stopped it from finishing me off and he uncloaked.

Standing up I limped back towards them latios barked angry at Tia for her to move but she held her ground. Ash realizing what he was seeing started the obvious "its latios" "figure that out all yourself" I said. "What's going on here what are you doing to latios" asked bianca mad "more like what's he doing to us" I said chuckling but regretted it as my ribs hurt.

I nodded off for a while "latias would you like to play with you new friends" lerenzo asked as I stood up "latias" ash asked confused. They went over and ash still didnt understand until latias transformed shocking him making ash face plant.

"She must have taking a liking to this young man" lerenzo said grabbing his chin. "Laaa" I heard from beside me as latios flew up toward my face making me flinch back. Until I felt a tongue lick my face making me blush a bit "oh um apology accepted" I said scratching his head.

We all started to play around for about an hour until latios started the sight shearing. It was amazing going threw the tunnels underwater. We finished that up and walked to the top where the soul dew is. While they were talking about other stuff I walked up to the alter with the should dew. I felt the urge to touch it like it was telling me to putting a hand in the water I brushed my hand up against it. White surrounded me as a bigger latios appeared before me "thank you for what you did today protecting my child" it said but the voice was all around me "I ask you keep them safe and for what you did today I will grant you the power of a latios" It continued "what do you mean" I asked "it is not the just the soul dew connected to alto mare but them as well they must be kept safe above all else please do this for me" he said as it started to fade.

"Hey dont touch that" lorenzo snapped "he spoke to me" I whispered as the should dew lit up and the light traveled up my hand covering my body. I started to be covered in white armor like exoskeleton it was blue on my torso and for the gauntlets on my arms my legs and chest were white. My head was covered next with only my eyes being visible but I could breath fine. Two large blue latios wings sprouted from my back finishing it was the red triangle below my chest.(if you cant picture it look up human latios).

Everyone stood still not moving a muscle I was just as shocked to. Latias feeling brave flew up amd nuzzled the side of my face gaining my attention. I turned and looked at her until I felt a strange sensation the I went flying forward. Hitting a tree I stopped the others ran to check on me "what happened" ash asked "it was latios the one in the soul dew he called it a gift" is all I said floating down and turning back. Trying to turn it back on it worked and I turned it back off again getting the hang of it.

Me latios and latias spent the rest of the day playing and testing out my new form. Ash left after talking with Lorenzo amd bianca. It started to get dark and I decided to stay for the night I was also informed sleeping in the trees were very comfy so its wear I fell asleep.

Halfway threw the night I was woke up as two claws woke me up pulling me into its chest. Turning my neck i saw latios looking at me with a blush on his face as he came down and gave a nuzzle and a lick. My face was red as a tomato as i just went along with it moving up into the warmth he was giving off closing my eyes once again to sleep.

The next day I woke up and tried to stretch but was stuck opening my eyes all I could see was red, white and blue. Struggling a bit I made my way out and floated down and went toward the exit into lorenzos house.

Bianca was in there "hey ryan hungry" she asked while making scrambled eggs "I'm good" I said walking into the bathroom. There was a rush of wind and panicked cry "oh no hes been kidnapped we have to-" "brother calm down hes ok" said the voice of latias. I walked out of the bathroom being finished taking a shower "hey still got some eggs left ov-" I was cut off when I was tackled by a blue blur "yes I found you I aas worried for a second" said latios nuzzling me.

I eventually got up and made it to the table and sat down eating scrambled eggs. "So how are you my boy" asked lorenzo walking in "I'm good but I'm going to have to leave soon I have to first wish me journey in johto" I informed him "WHAT" said latios and latias together. "Well you two are welcome to come along" I said with a smile "But we have to protect the soul dew" said latios sadly "thats a good idea my boy and latios dont worry about the soul dew I can take care of it myself" lorenzo told us.

"Then its settle we just have to get you two pokeballs" I said they both flew around the room happily on there new found journey. We put both of them in a ball catching them and preparing for the journey.

We were heading for the docks all of us ready to say our goodbyes. Latios and latias were out and in human form latios copying me and latias in Bianca form. They all hugged amd said there goodbyes as we got on the boat waving the whole time as alto made went off into the distance. "Well you two hope your ready cause this is gonna be the best adventure ever" I told them both an arm around there shoulders.

The boat ride took most of the day we were in azalea town by fall entering the center everyone in there ball I got a room and went in. I got the team out letting the introductions go as I got supper prepared. We ate talking about mostly our new teammates and went to bed. I'm gonna have to rent a room with more beds if this keeps up.

 **I know this chapter isnt the best it was a bit rushed cause of new years. And about the relationship status ryan is slowly making a harem with his pokemon except Crim and lapras some others will be added in as the story progresses. Happy new years review and like thanks for reading**.


	10. Chapter 10 Goldenrod

**The last chapter may not be the best because I wrote it in a hurry. I'm still in need of someone to help by reading the chapters and fixing the mistakes like spelling it only helps get it done faster they would be fixed it would just take longer if I do it. Happy new years. Now onto the story**.

We had gone threw Ilex forest and its sure was dark when the trees are so thick you can't see the sky its a little hard to go through. Sera wanted to help but her fire was to much of a hazard we just used the thermal on my glasses. We had just made it out when the battery died.

Sitting in a clearing way off the path of route 34 we were practicing my new powers going over powers. "Now we dont fly like bird we use our psychic powers so you must maintain a focus on your flying while also the world around you" said latios floating around I was playing rock, paper, scissor with latias to pass the time.

"Are you even paying attention, your as worse as latias when she was first learning" said latios putting a claw to his head, faceclaw? Nope doesnt have a ring to it.

"I'm trying its hard is all this is all so new to me ok" I said standing up getting frustrated

"Well if you would listen we wouldnt be having this problem"

"Sorry"

"See all you do i-wait what" he said.

"Sorry I'm just getting frustrated is all I know you trying to help, explain it again I promise to listen" I said sitting down in front of him eyes staring right into his.

He blushed a bit but explained again since I actually listened it wasnt so bad. Nodding my head I stood up and tried to fly as he watched. I got off the ground but with a lot of effort about two feet.

Falling down short of breath I tries to relax from the strain. We have been having trouble getting my powers to work ever since we left alto mare. I told latios I thought it was because of leaving the soul dew he though it could be why. Latios said to just keep working at it yesterday I only got a good two centimeters off the ground olympic gold right there.

"Well how about we fly him high in the air maybe its an instinct thing" said latias hally she was helping.

"Its worth a shot" latios said shrugging. Suddenly two sets of claws grabbed me and boosted into the sky at super speed. We were so high up I could see the whole region and a bit of kanto.

"Ok feel anything yet" asked latios, shaking my head I could only feel the stain from me trying.

"Maybe this will help" said latias

"What wi-umph" latios was tackled mid-air letting me drop.

I won't lie I screamed not like a high pitched girly scream but a normal I'm gonna die scream. The new form decreased my mass making flying faster easier but the ground was still coming up fast. I tried over and over to fly but it didnt work I started to panic. Looking up latias was still hoping I would get it by myself holding latios back who was looking terrified for me.

'Stop trying so hard child be calm and feel it' the voice from the soul dew told me snapping me out of my panic. Breathing in and closing my eyes I steadied my myself and was feeling.

The wind rushing past me as I plummeted toward the earth. Vapor from the air so high up clinging to my form. I could feel it even my body started to feel different, lighter in fact. My fall started to slow eventually to a stop and a started to go up and forward gaining more and more speed.

'I'm flying I'm really flying' I thought as it started to feel normal, natural in fact. I spotted the eon duo still arguing 'good to know they were ready to catch me' I though as a zoomed towards them feeling a resistance as I gained more speed.

The resistance started to get worse and worse making my body tense. All of a sudden the resistance was gone as I blasted past both latios and latias stunning them both making them fall for a second but they caught on fast and sped after me.

We flew for what felt like hours racing and playing games. Being up here made me feel so free like nothing else mattered. We flew towards the ground and once we landed I flopped on my back my body worn out from the long period of flying. I didnt stay on the ground long as latias came down scooping me up in a hug shaking me like a rag cool.

"That was amazing and so fun I knew it would work" she said while still shaking me.

"Actually the voice from the soul dew helped me but you idea triggered the voice so I guess it worked" I said starting to hug back

"Well now we can work on the more in depth flying techniques" said latios landing.

Latias had set me down much to my relief. Now I was making my way towards latios.

"Aw come can't we just relax and worry about that later on" I said hugging him while scratching his head.

"We-well um I guess w-we can" he said shakily as his face went red from the affection.

I let the rest of the team out to relax. Everyone kicked back to relax while I started making some food for everyone to eat. "Ok everyone foods ready" I said handing everyone there food I had made it was a recipe my mom taught me improvised with berries I assumed were similar.

"Wow this is amazing were did learn to make this" Nyx asked making me tense

"My mother" I said sadly she didnt catch on though.

"Well tell her she makes amazing recipes" she said finishing her food.

"She isnt here anymore" I said making everyone stop eating and look at me Nyx looked sad she had brought something like this up.

"do you want to talk about" asked Sera coming up and nudging me. I had to think of something fast no one can know where I came from finding out your life is entertainment for others isnt the best thing do find out.

"I came from a place with no pokemon yet we had the most knowledge of them how I dont know we just did. Both of my parents were killed during a mugging I left shortly after with nothing to keep me there. I was an only child and so were my parent any other relatives I didnt know or they were also dead. I left with all my knowledge and came to johto never looking back and I have been here since." I said with a few real tears coming out of my eyes thinking about how my parents might as well be dead since I will never see them again.

I felt paw wrap around me then claws and eventually even flippers as my team wrapped me in a group hug. It felt good but also hurt to lie about my true origin.

"Thanks all of you it means a lot" I said drying my face.

After calming down we finished our food as the sky started to darken. Setting up the tent I noticed it wouldnt be big enough so I decided to pack up and head for goldenrod. We passed plenty of pokemon but they left us alone for the most part a few were taken down quickly.

I made it to goldenrod Sera sleeping in her ball so I was alone. I felt eyes of people on me it was only about 9 pm so plenty of people were still out. I turned around after hearing a camera go off. Some kids were staring at me taking photos some getting pokeballs ready.

"Back off this thing is mine I'm catching it" said a cocky trainer stepping past the group towards me.

What the fuck was h-oh shit I forgot to turn back. Acting quick I used psychic to fling a ball thrown towards me away. Blasting off into the night sky back towards route 34.

"Fuck how could I forget to turn back" I shouted to myself as I landed into the trees into the route. Turning back quick I started to run back to golden rod hoping people won't notice me.

I was a few feet away when someone shouted out "hey you have you seem an odd blue and white pokemon around here" asked the cocky kid walking over.

"Well no I havent just got here" I said trying to hurry

"The thing had red eyes kinda like yours but his glowed a bit" he said trying to get more out.

"Sorry I havent seen it" walking past him into goldenrod. He huffed and went into route 34 probably to look. I headed for the center and got a room letting everyone out when I got there also turning on the tv to see me on the news.

"What did you do" shouted latios getting worried

"Dont worry it fine I got out of there fast give it a few weeks and everyone will forget about it" I said hopefully they will forget. He calmed a little and laid on the second bed I had to so we could all fit. I pushed the other bed next to the next one making one big bed. Lapras slept on the ground and Crim just slept standing up or in a chair. Collapsing next to latios on the bed I started to sleep felling the others lay down next to me sleeping also.

The next morning I woke up and had to struggle to get out of bed to make it to the bathroom. Eventually I got out and made it to the bathroom and got undressed when someone came in.

"Oh its just you latios thought it was one of the girls for a second" I said pulling the shower door open he just floated there slack jawed and face so red he almost looked like his sister. After a moment I heard him bolt out the door and just shrugged continuing my morning routine.

 **LATIAS POV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and stretched to see a pokecenter room. Its odd being here but I'm happy here being on an adventure especially with ryan latios is to I can tell. Speak of the giratina he rushed towards the bed red faced and ducked under the covers. Nyx was beside me laughing along with Sera at something I was confused about.

"Latios what's wrong" I asked him worried

"Nothing" he replied faster then he flies.

"Oh I know what's wrong he saw something, something 'BIG' in there" hinted the black fox I didnt get it but Sera did she laughed harder falling off the bed.

"What are we talking about" I asked oblivious

"Go through that door right there and find out" Nyx whispered to me making me tilt my head but I listened none the less. Walking over I opened the door and my face went red. There stood ryan wrapped in a towel brushing his teeth.

The door slammed shut behind me from Sera hitting it. He turned around fast and slipped falling on his back the towel slipped. Now I understood what they meant he was very well equipped that much was sure.

"Latias what are you doing get out" he yelled covering himself with a towel. I panic and turned forgetting the door was shut. The bathroom is very small so I fell back and landed on ryan. Realising where I was sitting I panicked again but remembered to open the door this time I made it into the room and rushed for the blankets next go latios covering my self with them in embarrassment.

 **RYAN POV**

I felt so horrible I probably traumatized latias. Grabbing my clothes I threw them on hoping to avoid anymore trouble. Walking out into the room face red from the bathroom mishap. Sera and Nyx were laughing while Crim shook her head and lapras was sleeping still. Walking over to the latios and latias shapes on the bed I nudged them.

"Are you two ok" I asked worried

"Were ok" said latias fast while latios stayed quiet.

"Well um ok you two come out when your ready" I said standing up and walking towards the laughing trouble makers. Sera noticed me and ran but Nyx was still laughing I grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall plan already in motion.

"That wasnt very nice" I said while holding her

"Yeah but it was funny" she said laughing

"You think teasing others is amusing" I asked moving closer.

"Ya I do" she said only laughing nervously now.

"Do you now" I said as I got near her ear I nibbled it making her moan a bit. Smiling as it worked I made my way down and bit on her neck as her body went slack a little as she moaned harder. Suddenly I stopped and let go she was sitting down on the ground panting looking up at me.

"How does it feel" I said walking towards the stunned fire weasel. By the time she reacted I had grabbed her in a hug she struggled but I held strong.

"I didnt do it, it was Nyx" she said struggling harder

"Is that the truth Sera" I asked

"No I shut the door now let me go" she said panicking

"Hey you need to be punished to now look at me" I said as she looked right at me stopping her struggling.

Reaching down I lifted her head as she tried to look away. Quickly I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed. Her whole body tensed as I parted away leaving a stunned quilava. I set her on the bed where she just stood there stunned not knowing what to do.

"You two ready to come out yet" I asked walking back to the two dragons. I got no reply so being sneaky I lifted the covers and snaked my way in. They both looked at me red faced and shot out of the bed.

"You all ready to settle down so we can head out yet" I asked snapping everyone out of there stupor and waking lapras up. They nodded and I returned Crim and lapras but wanted to speak with the others.

"So anyone want to tell me how this started" I asked as they got quiet. It was latios who spoke up first.

"Well I came out of the bathroom when I saw you and hid and it started after that" he said

"Yeah why did you freeze its not as bad like seeing a girl nude" I said patting his back.

"Wwe-wel-well i-i" he stuttered.

"Come on its fine spill it" I said wrapping an arm around him

"I really like you" he said fast as he looked away.

"And I really like you two buddy now come on let's go your walking with me today" I said returning the others before they could protest.

I packed up and headed out of the door latios fallowing behind. I know hes a legend but I caught him so if others try anything they can deal with me.

We walked around town for awhile and we cams upon an ice cream vendor.

'Do you want any' I asked mentally

'Oh no I'm ok thanks' he said looking away

"Two medium mint cones please" I asked the vendor handing him money. He handed me the ice cream and I walked toward a park and sat on a bench handing him hus ice cream.

'I said I didnt want any you dont have to waste money on me' he said staring at his ice cream. I finished mine fast I love mint ice cream.

'Your not a waste I would never think that now what before it melts then that would be a waste' I told him as he started to eat.

'Listen latios I know what you meant back at the room and I do really like you and I also know that Nyx and Sera really like me its getting a bit complicated for me' I said looking directly at him.

'Latias likes you also just like me' he said

'Does she now' I said smelling at him she probably didnt want me to know that.

'It was a secret but yes she does she just isnt that forward with these thing and I really do like you as I said its why I got embarrassed' he said getting red in the cheeks.

Getting a perfect idea I put a psychic barrier up making us invisibly to anyone who could see us. He had his head turned away from me so I grabbed his chin and made him look towards me increasing his blush.

Slowly I brought my head closer locking my crimson eyes with his red ones. Leaning in I kissed him on the lips he tensed a bit but relaxed and went deeper into the kiss. I could taste the mint ice cream on his lips as it got a bit more passionate. We eventually parted and his face was completely red my face tinted pink a little.

"I'm willing to give this a chance but let's see what the others say ok" I told him as he just nodded.

The rest of the few hours were spent with has having fun playing at an arcade or just walking talking mentally. Eventually we ended up in front of the gym ready to battle whitney for the plain badge.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked him walking in.

'Yes ive never been in a trainer battle on wild ones' he said as I nodded walking to a counter.

"Is the gym leader in" I asked the attendant as she nodded pointing me toward a door and grabbing a phone. Walking threw the door I realised it was the battle floor and standing on the other side was the gym leader herself.

"You must be ryan" she said skipping over I may have been starring at the nice jiggly double D breast she had and her skipping made it worse for me.

"May I ask how you know me" I asked now looking her in the eyes.

"Bugsy told me all about a strong red eyed trainer who stopped team rocket twice and saved his life" she said happily.

"Oh yeah thats me so are you accepting battles today" I asked

"For what you did I might as well give you the badge but if its battle you want let's go" she said skipping towards the other end of the field. She is killing me her ass is even better and her skipping was making so much better. I felt I claw slap me on the back of my head.

"Hay now dont go getting jealous on me" I said as we got ready to battle. She sent out her miltank and I sent latios.

'Dragon breath' he blasted a stream of dragon energy at the slow cow making it roll back.

"Rollout miltank" she said pointing at latios and the cow rolled at him.

'Dont let it hit you when you get the chance use luster purge' I said as he flew away from the cow his body glowing getting the attack ready. Miltank flew at him as he dodged and flew away as she came rolling back. He fired the attack and lasted the cow back knocking it out.

"Good job cutey now try this" she said winking and sending out a tauros which latios took out quick a little mad from her comment. Whitney skipped over much to my happiness and tossed me a badge wrapped in a paper.

"Good job cutey call me if you want another 'battle'" she said winking and skipping away. I unrapped the paper and found her number I saved it in the pokedex contacts and put the badge away. Latios huffed behind me and I turned his way.

Covering us with a barrier I walked over to him and slapped his ass making him yelp. "Seems jiggly enough to me no need to be jealous" I said as we walked out he was blushing but smiling.

We went on back towards the center as it got late out. Making out way back to the room and letting everyone out. Crim went to her usual spot in the chair as lapras just sat there and napped again as usual. Latias was on the bed talking with latios while Sera talked with Nyx.

"Ok we have an announcement" I said getting everyones attention and waking lapras up.

"Me and latios were talking and were gonna try a relationship but wanted all your opinions since ive noticed some affection from some others" I said looking at Nyx and Sera and they both blushed.

"I do admit I do love you I wanted to tell you when you were able to talk but I was nervous" said sera I nodded and looked towards Nyx.

"I wanted to tell you when i evolved in the tree but j was afraid you would reject me if I said I loved you" she said lowering her head. I walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I would never reject you, you should know that" I said letting her go. Latias spoke next.

"Well I um...I also love you I just can't show it as well" said latias getting nervous. I sighed trying to think of a solution.

"You could start a pack me not included I dont think your ugly I just she you as a friend" Crim said from her spot.

"I also dont wont to join I know I got one sexy shell but I dint swing that way" said lapras laughing.

"What's a pack" I asked still confused.

"Its wear one pokemon has multiple mates so all his lovers can be with him instead of only one and breaking the hearts of the others, my mom was in a pack" said Nyx happily. Everyone stared at me expectantly.

I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders "it worth a shot" I said as four pokemon hug tackled me.

 **Well I hope I'm improving and getting better I'm trying to so let me know if I am review, follow and favorite to let me know**


	11. Chapter 11 Arena

**Please review, favorite and follow it helps with inspiration. Well here is chapter 11.**

After I was glomped by my four new lovers we all made our way over to the bed and went to sleep.

 **DREAM REALM**

I was starting to wonder when crissy would contact me again. Currently my surroundings are a thick tree line forming a circle around me and a light fog. I looked around for what felt like half an hour just starring at the trees then the sky which was a sunset color. A flash behind me brought me out of my stupor I spun around to see a hurt crissy.

"Crissy what's wrong" I said stepping towards her but my feet seemed to be stuck in place.

"Its darkrai he has found me please help I'm deep in the woods off route 37 hurry he is getting closer" she said fading along with the dream.

"Crissy dont worry I'm coming" I said as the dream faded into black and I went into a dreamless sleep.

 **REAL WORLD**

I shot up which was shocking to me and the fox and weasel on my chest. The alarm clock went off right as I bolted up which told me it was 8 A.M. I need to hurry. I jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes on while strapping the pistols on.

"What the hell ryan we were sleeping" said Nyx getting up slightly pissed at me now.

"Its crissy shes in trouble" I said slinging my pack on and grabbing my belt.

"Whos crissy" they all asked at once.

"A friend who has been visiting me in my dreams shes a cresselia" I said only making them even more confused. "Just lets go ok shes in danger" they nodded and I grabbed their balls and returned them. Wanting to waste no time I powered up my power and flew out the window and northeast towards route 37. I wasted no time breaking the sound barrier probably waking everyone in goldenrod up.

"Please be ok" I whispered flying even faster hoping to reach her in time. The landscape went by like a green blur if was mostly tree and the occasional dirt path. I stopped near a dirt path and looked for someone and spotted a picnicer. I shit over spooking the shit out of her and she almost fainted.

"Is this route 37" I asked only shocking her more. Shouting I asked again which she nodded furiously and pointed at a sign. Saying thanks I blasted into the woods looking for any sign of a legend.

'I'm in a cave to your right just fly that way' the voice of cresselia said to me. I took off doing as I was told and found the cave. It was pitch black inside so I reached in my pack and grabbed a flash light and turned it on.

"Cresselia are you in here" I shouted trying to find my friend. I started to go deeper and deeper into the cave when a light appeared to my left. I ran forward and found a beaten and bruised cresselia on the ground.

"Crissy thank god I was worried" I said walking up to her.

"Ryan run its a-" she was cut off as something had hit me hard on the head knocking me down. I dropped the flashlight and it rolled as cresselia cried out for me. I rolled over with blurred vision as a dark figure came into view from the dropped flashlight.

"Get him ready he will be made a lesson of soon" said the evil voice of darkrai chuckling. His one eye starred into mine as the figure next to me brought a foot down onto my head rendering me unconscious.

 **SOMETIME LATER**

"-ke up" a voice said above me. Groaning in pain I opened my eyes to see a male anthro leafeon above me. He was a petite boy with a slim body with a small frame. He was kinda cute in my opinion maybe its the ears they only add more to the cuteness.

"Wake up" he said again now kneeling down to me holding a tray with food and medical supplies. I tried to move but soft and warm brown paw hands held me down. Looking up I starred into his acorn brown eyes and he looked into mine.

"Dont move it will make the pain worse" he said with a voice softer than his hands. I just nodded as he rubbed a lotion on my bare bruised chest making me hold in a moan from the soothing feeling of the lotion and his hands. He blushed and so did I as he finished the treatment.

"Where am I" my voice was ruff and it sounded almost rasping.

"Darkrai captured you and brought you to the legendary arena to fight" he said now holding a glass of water to my lips.

"Where is my team" I asked trying to move again.

"They havent even been let out of their balls their clueless to what going on but they are safe I promise" he said putting a hand to my chest again.

"What going to happen" I asked calming down.

"You will be fed and healed for the next week but then you will fight until you die along with the other human they caught, you are both being punished for killing pokemon and for being unnatural humans you are considered to dangerous" he said frowning a bit.

"What's your name" I asked trying to ease the tension

"Solus" he said pushing a bowl of paste towards me and I painfully reached out and took it I looked at it sceptical of it.

"It just smashed sitrus and oran berries to help heal the wounds, they ruffed you up after they brought you here" he said reassuring me.

"Why are you helping me why not just let me starve and make me easier to kill" I said finishing the bowl of barry mush.

"I talked the leaders into letting me treat the fighter I just want to give you some kindness before you might die" he said smiling.

"Thank you solus" I said as he got up carrying the tray with him out the door. I just slumped against the wall and looked around across from me was another human.

He looked about 16 and had medium blood red hair with a plainish face with ghostly red eyes, slightly muscular build covered in scars the only clothes he had on are black pants and black and red combat boots.

"So what's your story" I asked trying to pass the time.

"I dont remember" he said no emotion in his tone.

"Ok than why are you in here then"

"Me and a friend killed a dragon" still no emotion

"What's your name"

"Valiant Legend"

"I'm Ryan Origin" I said but he didnt reply he just looked down making no noise. Leaving him be I just looked around again trying to use my surroundings. Not much in here but some stone walls and metal cell door. I tried to stand up but the pain came back so I sat their hoping my team was okay.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Well time us up we fight today and by we I mean me and Val as I came to call my new cellmate. Me and Solus spent plenty of time hanging out and talking while he treated our wounds and brought us food. He was sad when he came in on the last day holding a bag with him instead of food.

"Here this is the armor you must out on weapons are in the ring" he said handing us each a bag and unlocking our shackles but not before placing a color on our necks. He told us in advance it only shocks us if we dont listen when told what to do.

"Well let's get this over with" I said now standing up fully. Getting a good look now at solus he was at least a head shorter looking up at me.

"Please stay alive" he said crying a little "your the first actual friend I have made here" I hugged back putting my chin on hus head. We would have stayed like that but val cleared hus throat for me to hurry up. I let go and solus quickly pecked my cheek and left fast. I blushed rubbing my cheek and smiling.

"Let's get going" val said throwing me my bag. I caught it with one hand and opening it. Inside was a simple armor shoulder plates and chest plate. They painted them with some blue and vals had red.

"Ready to kick some ass" I said grabbing the door handle. He nodded and I flung it open and sunlight flooded in making me hold a hand up to see. Our cell led straight into the arena which was filled with columns covered in various weapons. Walking over I slung a quiver of arrows on my back and grabbed a bow I also put a steel dagger and a short sword on my belt. Looking over my partner had grabbed a round shield and had brass knuckles on.

"Fellow pokemon today we shall watch two foul human meet their end, let the carnage BEGIN" shouted darkrai from a high spot looking down on us with a entei and cobalion.

"You keep them back I will pick them off" I said notching an arrow. Two steel doors slammed open and various anthro mons came in. Releasing the arrow I let it fly and it hit a houndour in the head dropping it after that I just let the arrow fly as val blocked blows and smashed skulls with powerful swings. Eventually they got to close and I slung the bow on my back and drew the sword and dagger. Two female absols came near me both equipped with daggers.

"You will pay for killing our mate" the first one snarled at me. It took me a second but I remembered the absol I killed back at union cave. They didnt give me much time to remember as they charged dead set on taking me out quick. I blocked most of the blows but they were fast eventually one had fallen back and the other one had he weapons locked with mine.

"I have been dreaming of this moment to watch to you die" she said sadistically.

"Keep dreaming" I said headbutting her in the jaw trying to avoid the horn. I quickly did I spin and kicked the second one in the neck and was rewarded with a snap sound. A battle cry came from behind as I skin around again to block or dodge the rage filled strikes.

"Ah you bitch" I screamed as she jumped at me and bit my arm. I raised the dagger up and swiftly brought it down into her heart as she let go and fell down now clutching the hole in her chest.

"I'm sorry it came to this" I said kneeling down as time slowed down. She looked at me with tear filled eyes and a pained expression. The life finaly drained from her eyes as I closed them and things went back to normal. Things went our way after that those that were left knew they could not win but there was no backing down so they still fought.

"Is that the best you can do darkrai why dint you come down here and fight your self or are you afraid you cant even beat a human" I shouted making him seethe in anger. Suddenly him and his two companions jumped down changing mid jump turning into anthros.

"You will regret those words you death will be slow and painful" darkrai said as he and cobalion came at me. Val and entei went at it in a all out fist fight. I stopped the blade cobalion swung at me as darkrai charged. Kicking darkrai back I spun and cobalion swung as I parried the blow and cut his arm.

"You fight well for a human" he said holding his wound.

"You t-" I would have finished but a cheap shot from darkrai in dark pulse form hit me knocking me back. I hurried to get back up and rolled forward to avoid a wild swing of an axe from darkrai.

"Hold still" he shouted swinging like a mad man. I dodged them but cobalion was now coming at me also. Thinking fast I charged an aura sphere and let it fly. It blasted darkrai back slamming him into cobalion knocking them both into the far wall. Before they could get up a grabbed the bow and notched an arrow and held my breath and aimed. Letting the air out I let go, it flew threw the air fast going straight at darkrai. It hit him straight in the eye as he stood up and went threw pinning his now limp body to the wall.

"It seems I am now outmatched" cobalion said realizing he stood no chance. Valiant had just let go of the limp body of entei his face was almost literally gone completely smashed in from the shear strength behind Val.

"We will meet again" cobalion said fading away. I dropped the bow looking around, realization finally hit me I had just slaughtered dozens of pokemon and killed a legend. I started to feel nauseous as I put a hand on a pillar and hurled the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I went down unto my knees holding my head from a splitting headache I snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"we had to do it, they would have killed us and than the ones we love" val said with slight sympathy in his voice. Helping me up we both started walking towards the large metal doors the enemies came in from.

"Ryan this way dont go in there" shouted the voice of solus, looking over I saw him waving at us from a metal door off to the side. We made our way over as he opened the door letting us in. Cresselia was floating there right next to my team all in anthro form and a froslace that was now hugging a smiling val.

"Who made you and what have you done with val" I said with a flat brow. He just kept smiling and flipped me off making me bust into laughter. I was on the ground in a group tackle of my pack suddenly ending my laughter and making me groan in pain.

"Well I'm glad your all okay" I said standing up with now only sera clinging to me. I just hugged her and than placed a kiss on her head. We parted and I turned back to Val to see he was standing there waiting for us to leave.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend" I said motioning towards his ice friend.

"I'm Shivah" she said coldly making me step back a bit.

"Hey now only asking I'm Ryan" I said holding a hand out. She took it and shook, quite the grip she has there. Now flexing my hand trying to get feeling back in it I turned towards solus who was waiting patiently.

"How do we get out of here" I asked him, before he could answers crissy beat him to it.

"I will take care of that I can teleport you anywhere you want" she said as Val and Shivah stepped up.

"We need to get back to sinnoh" Shivah said as crissy nodded.

"Well it was a hell of a ride and I sure as heck dont envy the tickets who got in your way, maybe we will meet up again someday under better circumstances" I said shaking his hand turning to shivah I said one last thing before they teleported "you take care of him now" I finished they both nodded as crissy sent them to somewhere in sinnoh.

"Well I guess you could take us to Ecruteak" I said while crissy nodded "WAIT" I turned to solus.

"Come with us" I said shocking him a bit.

"But I havent left here since I was a pup" he said a little worried.

"Even more reason to go, come on please" I said as he continued to think.

"Okay I will lets go" he said nodding.

"Ready to go team" I asked as they all nodded

"Ecruteak here we come" I said as we all teleported to the intended city a new companion at our side.

 **Thanks to RKC3 for letting me use his OC Valiant Legend. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ecruteak

**Review, favorite and follow if you dont pikachu will electrocute you. Now onto the story**

We all teleported just outside Ecruteak near some trees to hide us.

"Leaf~eooonn" came the sound of solus right beside me now in his pokemon form. I smiled and picked him up holding him right in front of my face.

"Oh my goodness your so cute" I said hugging him while laughing him while his normally greenish face turned red. Someone cleared there throat behind me and I stopped and turned.

"Well I thank you for helping me but I must head back to the hall of origins I will see you soon" cresselia said fading away as she teleported. I just put the blushing leafeon on on my shoulder and turned to the rest of the team.

"Ok solus will stay with me for now I'm gonna grab some supplies and than get a room than I will let you all back out alrighty" I said to which they all nodded I smiled and returned them all.

'So when was the last time you were in pokemon form' I asked as we walked into town looking for the mart.

'Its uh...been awhile' he said stretching as much as he could without falling from my shoulders.

'I could set you down so you can walk if you want' I said stopping to turn my head at him.

'That would be nice' he said smiling making me almost die from the sheer cuteness of eeveelutions.

I grabbed him and set him down he stumbled a little much to my amusement but he got the hang of four feet again. He nodded and I started walking around looking for the mart with my little grass type.

"Here we are" I said running up to a medium sized building with blue and white colors. We walked in and were hit by the cool air from the air conditioning much to my pleasure solus just shivered. Picking him up I placed him on my shoulder again where he curled up as much as he could and relaxed.

"Hello what can I get you today" asked the cashier as he smiled. I went on to get the essentials food, potions ect. I exited the store carrying a slightly more heavy backpack. Looking around I spotted the burned tower and decided to have a look.

'This place is spooky' solus said mentally from my shoulder. It was everything here was charred and the years did not help at all. The aura of this place alone was enough to make me have a headache. I stepped forward towards the center but my foot went threw.

"I'm ok just star-" I was interrupted by the floor cracking and caving in. Solus fell off my shoulder but didnt fall with me. I landed a good 20 feet onto my back on scorched earth groaning in pain. I may have the power of a latios and enhanced capabilities but that still fucking hurts like hell. Sitting up I moaned in pain as I looked where I landed.

'Are you ok' solus said as his head poked into the hole looking down. That earned a chuckle from me as the sight was funny and cute.

'I'm fine dont worry I will be up soon I just want to have a look around' I said now standing up and limping forward. The damage was even worse down here it looks like this is where the fire started. I was to busy sightseeing the burned tower I didnt even notice the noise from behind me.

"Why are you here" I feminine voice from behind me said.

"Is this tower not open to the public" I said not moving or turning.

"Why would anyone want to see a burned building its only a husk of what it truly was" she said a twinge of sadness in her tone.

"And how did it come to be this way truly" that question earned a snarl.

"What does it look like you fool it was burned by fire" she said getting angry.

"Yes, but who started it"

"My brother, he did it in spite of the people of Ecruteak" she said now sounding sad again.

"Who is your brother"

"Entei" she said almost as if she didnt want to

"That day was when we earned the title of three beast of johto, entei slaughtered dozens that day he didnt stop until ho-oh got involved" she said sounding like she was almost in tears.

"Your brother is dead" I stated this time now turning to face a saddened raikou she stopped and frowned at the statement.

"Legends do not die they are reborn" she said raising to look at me "and even so how do I know you speak the truth"

"I was captured and thrown in an arena I fought darkrai and cobalion and killed darkrai while a friend killed entei, his body is probably still there if you do not believe me" I said making her smile a bit.

"He was always an asshole maybe the new entei will be different" she said hopefully "what is your name human"

"Ryan Origin" I said bowing a bit earning a giggle from her "so the beast has a sense of humor"

"Watch it or you will find out what else this beast has" she said raising a shark claw and smirking.

"I might like that" I said winking, she blushed and I chuckled at the sight in front of me.

"You are an odd human but I like that we will meet again" she said as she turned into lightning and shot away. Turning form I hovered up and landed on the burnt floor of near the entrance and turned back. Solus was waiting for me with a worried look.

'Are your sure your ok you were down there for awhile' he said turning his head slightly.

"I'm fine let's go come on" I said walking out with my companion on my shoulder once more. I decided to end the day early and went to the center to get a room. Doing exactly that I got a key from nurse joy who gave me an odd look as she handed it to me and I walked away to my room. Unknown to me she grabbed the phone after I left and notified a friend about me.

Walking in I threw the bag on the counter and grabbed bowls for everyone to eat and filled them with pokechow and released everyone. They all got situated and started to eat and chat I would eat latter I need to finish somethings. Grabbing my lack I took out my dex and pistols. First off I checked my email and found elm had left a large number of email mostly trying to find me apparently my tracker on my dex went dark all of a sudden and no one could find me. Sending an email back I told him I broke it tinkering and was deep in the woods on route 37 training. Setting that down I grabbed the pistols and started the process of cleaning my weapons so they would be in top condition. As I was finishing up a knock came from the door, putting the guns back in the box only i could open I used aura to find out who it was at the door. Two figure one human the other pokemon both waiting for me to answer.

"Is anyone home" came a gruff voice from the other side. Walking over I opened the door to see a man in a trench coat and suit he was holding a badge out in my face.

"Are you Ryan Origin" he said putting the badge away. This seemed fishy I should stay cautious.

"Whos asking" I said raising a brow.

"The police" he said like its was the most important thing ever

"Come back tomorrow I'm busy" I said slamming the door he stopped it just before it shut.

"I only need to ask a few questions" he said struggling to keep the door open, I was barely pushing.

"Fine just make it quick as I said I'm busy" I said sighing and opening the door and motioning him in. Letting out a breath of air he walked in and stopped when he looked at my team who were looking directly back.

"Quite the team you have here, more than your aloud" he said as we both sat down at the table.

"You came here to ask some questions not tell me I have a lot of pokemon now hurry up your here without a warrant so watch it or I'm kicking you out" I said sticking him a bit.

"Yes well a missings person was filled by professor elm a week ago he said he lost contact with you and your pokedex tracking chip went dark, can you tell me where you were" he said getting a notebook out with a pen. His croagunk partner was just standing there starring off into space as sera waved a paw in his face trying to mess with him.

"I was training deep in the woods of route 37 the day before I was messing with my dex and must have knocked the chip lose its fixed now I only got back yesterday" I said getting up and getting a glass of water I grabbed a second glass for him to and a bowl of chow for his toad. I reached down to place the bowl when he stopped me to look at something.

"How did you come to get that scar on your arm" he said looking at the slash from the absol twins.

"I got to close to a feral pokemon its fine now" I said rubbing the cut it only stung slightly when I touched it.

"I also have a few questions about some past things I hear youve had a few run ins with team rocket" he said after taking a drink from his glass.

"Those pathetic losers those werent run ins they were me coming in them getting in my way and me putting them down with no effort" I said scowling at the memory of those annoying bastards.

"His much effort did it take to shit that woman" he suddenly asked making me stop mid drink.

"What women" I said now taking a drink.

"Annie and oakley two top rocket agents. We found them both in a hospital one had been shot they said it was a young black haired and red eyed not with a quilava and black fox" he said looking at sera and Nyx.

"Sorry sir I'm a trainer I only battle I dont shoot" I said setting my glass down.

"We have eye witnesses putting you in alto mare wear she was shot and to make matters worse they found a rocket that had been shot at the ruins of alph you were in both these areas not to mention the lackeys we found running from slopoke well whining about a kid with a gun" he said using some good evidence. I just looked him in the eyes and than I looked at his mon making it frown as I starred at it.

"You have overstayed your visit Looker, if its true you investigate only terrorist organizations than why are you here I'm just some trainer who happened to be at the right place at the right time does that make me a criminal" he almost fell out of his chair even his partner looked shocked. "Leave or I will make you" I said flashing my aura threw my eyes making then shine blue. He regained his stoic face and motioned for his partner and he left I shut the door behind him.

"How did you know him" asked latias floating over.

"I read his file I found it on a rocket spy" I said they all accepted the answer and went back to relaxing. I just went to the bathroom to take a nice long and hot shower relax my sore body. As I took my clothes of I looked at myself in the mirror with my boxers still on. All of my body sure has grown my muscle were bigger and more defined definitely no bodybuilder more a strong runner or swimmer. My body seemed to heal faster as some of the scars from the start of my journey were barely visible anymore and still fading. Stepping into the shower I had it set on hot cause I wanted as steaming hot shower to relax my aching muscles.

"Damn that feels fucking nice" I said moaning from the water hitting my body. The shower had a seat for sitting down so I sat and relaxed closing my eyes for a few seconds. I sat remembering my first day here which was about 7 weeks ago if I'm correct. Opening my eyes I starred at the blurry form of a quilava through the glass doors of the shower who had just walked in.

"What do you need sera" I said poking my head out of the sliding glass doors. She had a huge blush on her face as she shakily came closer.

"I thought I could join you" she said now with a paw on the glass door. I didnt reply but let go of the door as she slid it open and got in. We both starred at eat other as the water came down on us both huge blushed adorning our faces.

"Ryan do you really love me" she said now hopping onto the small seat next to me.

"O-of course i-i do" I said as she got closer. She leaned in and nipped my ear and than whispered to me.

"Prove it"

+++(LEMON)+++

We both leaned forward and our lips met in a passionate kiss. She climbed onto my lap and out her paws on my chest for better leverage. I pressed my tongue to her lips surprising her but she obliged and opened her mouth letting me in. We wrestled for dominance until I won and she just moaned at the sensation spurring me on. We split so we could breath, we sat there breathing hard just starring at each other.

"Someones happy" she said giggling, looking down I saw that I had gone full mast and was poking her stomach a bit.

"I dont think thats shower water on my leg" I said making her blush as I snaked my hand down to feel her virgin lips. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her paws around my neck as I rubbed my fingers against her lower entrance.

"Do-dont t-te-tease" she said shakily, smiling I grabbed her making her squeak and set her on the seat as I got on the shower floor to my knees. In front of me was her virgin lips surrounded by her fur leaking some fluids from her arousal.

"Are you ready" I asked looking up she had was biting a paw in her mouth and just nodded closing her eyes. Smiling I leaned forward and gave a small lick earning a hot and sweet taste on my tongue as she moaned. Wanting to get more I inched closer and licked from the bottom to the top of her pussy making her body jerk at the sudden pleasure. I started to lick more and more getting more of the sweet and hot taste as she started to get close. I stuck my tongue in and she instantly clamped down as her body spasms and shot some extra fluids out which I lapped up.

"Do you want to continue" I asked as she smiled and nodded breathing hard. She slid down and I leaned against the wall as she climbed in my lap again. I grabbed her and position my member at her entrance but stopped.

"This may hurt ok" I warned her as I lowered her down slowly until I hit a barrier.

"I love you ryan" she said kissing me and slamming herself down onto my member breaking her hymen. She moaned in pleasure and pain as we kissed savoring the moment. My body shook slightly not use to this new pleasure I may have lost my virginity in my old world but this was a new body its still new to it. We broke apart both moaning in pleasure as a but of spit connected our lips.

"Ok I'm ready" she said nodding, wrapping my arms around her small frame I kissed her again as I started to move her up and down. Both of us moaned into each others mouths as I moved her down. It was amazing she was hot but not burning making my member feel like it was in heaven.

"Th-they werent ki-kidding it sure is B-big" she said smiling as she put her head in the crook of my neck. I put my chin on top her head and continued moving her.

"Lay back let me do the work" she said pushing me slightly. This shower sure is big I was now on my back as she started ridding me cowgirl moving up and down on her own. I placed my hands on her hips and started helping to move her faster making her tongue roll out in pleasure. Eventually her walls started to clamp on my member as she came and screamed out in her natural tongue.

"Laaaaa~Vaaaaa" she shouted in pleasure as I slammed her hips down hilting my member in her as I blasted my load straight into her womb.

"Its so hot" she said moaning while laying on my chest.

"No kidding" I said as her climax was surprisingly hotter. We just laid there with my member still inside her as the water washed our fluids away down the drain. Kissing one last time we went on to clean each other and got out of the shower.

+++(LEMON OVER)+++

When we got out of the bathroom me now fully clothed and sera on my shoulders everyone was starring at us.

"Were we to loud" I said making most of my pack blush including sera. I just laughed and laid down on the bed placing sera on my chest. Looking over the sun had gone down and it was now night.

"Dont worry if the rest of you want to get closer just wait till next time I'm tired now" I said putting a blanket over me and sera who had fallen asleep once she closed her eyes. My pack climbed into bed and got under the covers with me as we all fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up before everyone else but was trapped in bed. Focusing on the bathroom I started to feel lighter as my body faded away. Re-appearing next to the counter I started on breakfast for everyone.

"Have fun last night" I heard from behind me I jumped slightly.

"I really should have put a barrier up" I said sighing turning to face lapras.

"Right after you got in the shower they had a bug fight about it, it came down to Nyx and sera but as you know sera won" he said smiling.

"Nice to know I'm so sought after" I said placing a big bowl in front of him. He happily ignored me and went face first into the food enjoying it. I just went back and got a glass of water while eyeing the pokechow while waiting.

"Fuck it" I said grabbing a piece hesitantly I bit into it expecting a flavorless food meant for pokemon. It wasnt half bad actually tasted just like berries to me. I continued to eat some pieces of pokechow while checking my email and seeing elm sent back.

'Ryan I'm glad to know your safe and please dont tinker with your pokedex again it may cause permanent damage and please be more careful on your journey' from professor Elm.

"How was it" asked Crim from the table sitting eating out of a bowl.

"Amazing" I said making her nod and smile a little.

"It was quite humorous watching them fight over who would get you first, almost thought I was going to have to break it up" she said chuckling.

"What time is it" asked a sleepy latias as she floated into the kitchen. I handed her a bowl and she smiled and kissed my cheek as a thanks I returned the gesture. Most of the morning past with everyone just talking and eating while I packed up and got ready.

Me and latias headed out for today towards the gym to battle.

"Can I help you young man" asked an attendant from behind a desk p using from what she was doing.

"I'm here for a battle" I said leaning on the counter.

"Just step threw that door" she said pointing at an dark metal door. I said my thanks and moved on the door slid open and slammed behind me. Inside it was pitch black so I turned my night vision glasses on.

"Booo" shouted a haunter from in front of me with its tongue out.

"Nice try" I said walking threw it. Moving on I avoided the creeps that were walking around wanting to battle. Eventually I made it to some stairs with light ahead and climbed up. There in a chair sat a sleeping morty clearing my throat he bolted awake.

"What now" he said looking around than focusing on me. "How did you get here I didnt hear any battling" he told me slightly surprised.

"I'm good at seeing in the dark" I said now twirling Nyxs ball on my finger waiting to battle.

"Oh um sure let's battle" he said standing and tossing out a gastly. I released Nyx and she made quick work of the weak ghost and the next and the one after that and than came his gengar which was a bit more challenging but we still won.

"That was quite the one sided battle but here you won non the less" he said handing me the fog badge which I put in my case only four left to go. I nodded and headed put the door of the gym and looked at Nyx.

"Great job" I said rubbing her head.

'Can I have a prize for winning' she said licking her lips.

'Youll just have to wait for that maybe when we get to olivine city' I said she nodded than smiled looking forward to the fun. We walked around until we made it to route 38 entrance.

'Lets go I really want to make it to olivine' Nyx said pulling my arm. I sighed and we walked in battling our way to olivine city.

 **I'm new to writing lemons also so let me know if it can be better review and tell me.**


	13. Chapter 13 Olivine

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update I honestly gave been busy with school and some other things on the side. Also I need help deciding on a new story I am posting the pole on all my stories. Its about a genetically altered human that fell threw a teleporter I need you to help choose where he ends up the choices are at the end of the chapter. Now onto the story.**

As we walked into route 38 I released Tia so she could also spend some time with me and not feel left out. Both of the girls had changed their form to match that of a human. Nyx had an emo girl look with all black and red attire which fit her form very well, her hair was black with red highlights. Tia had changed to her own look now different from bianca. She was wearing white and red sports clothes with her white and red highlighted hair in a ponytail. All im all I had two hot teenage girls walking on each side of me and I was getting some jealous looks.

"So girls enjoying your new looks" I said now being able to speak with them in human form.

"I'm more curious if you like them" Nyx said purring in my ear as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Hay I love them, they also get me some jealous looks since I'm walking next to two beautiful girls but I still would rather prefer the real thing" I said making them slightly confused.

"You would rather mate with us than human girls" Tia asked with a slightly turned head.

"I dont care what someone is I love all of my pack for who they are, Nyx you are a lively, mischievous and fun being and Tia you are a kind, quick and strong both of you also beautiful in every way possible" I said as they both blushed madly even my words made Nyx fall silent. I chuckled at them both as we continued walking on to olivine but I was stopped suddenly.

"Thank you" both of the girls said after giving me a kiss on both side of my face on my cheeks. Now it was my turn to blush but not as bad I hugged them both and we continued on with a better attitude.

"Hey you let's battle" a picnicker said holding a ball in his hands while smirking.

"Sorry kid I'm just passing threw, no battling for me today" I said as he just frowned and nodded his head. We just kept walking on even making it to route 39 and almost to olivine but we were stopped just before we could enter.

"Hey kid why dont you introduce me to your friends there after I kick your ass" said a greasy looking dude in a leather jacket said tossing a pokeball up and down. My eye twitched slightly as I smirked and reached for latios prepared to let him loose. I stopped just before and let out a breath and let my hand fall.

"Actually I'm not here to battle dude just passing on threw" I said to him making him stop tossing his ball.

"Come on kid just throw the ball out so afterwards I can take that fine piece of ass next to you out" he said as I felt my eye twitch again. I tried to breath but I started to fume at this pricks words I reached again but this time it was something else I grabbed.

"I swear to god if you ask again I'm going to blast your fucking head off your dumb body and onto the wall behind you" I said putting the barrel of my python into his forehead making him tense up.

"Ryan let it go he isnt worth it let's just go" Nyx said trying to calm me down. I was calm I just wanted to teach him a lesson on not to fuck with others.

"Let's play a game ok" I said as I took five bullets out in front if him and snuck the last out with my powers so he couldnt see it. I closed the chamber and spun the cylinder and pointed it at him.

"Your first" I said pulling the trigger earning a click from my gun and a shriek of fear from him.

"Now me" I said pointing the gun at my head and repeating the process It went on till shot six.

"Since you have been a great player I'm gonna give you the last one" I said pointing it at him and making him start to cry.

"Please no I'm sorry just please dont pull it" he said as he begged me to stop. I smiled as I pulled the hammer back and he begged more. Winking I pulled the trigger making him piss himself and cringe expecting death. He opened his eyes and looked down the barrel before passing out from fear.

"And than ladies is how you scare the piss out of someone" I said as Nyx was laughing along and Tia chuckling. I mentally told them it was a prank and the gun was empty so they played along.

"I can't believe he went from cool guy to pussy so fast" Nyx said still laughing. I just chuckled and holstered the gun and we walked in leaving the man to wake up later.

"Let's go I promise to keep it holstered this time" I said as Nyx stopped.

"How about we unholster something else" she said giving my neck a little bite. I moaned slightly while blushing at the illusion foxs flirting.

"Now now we have to wait for that" I said making both of the girls deflate and nod sadly.

"Hey cheer up I just want to get a few thing and than a room first" I said as the both smiled this time when they nodded. We walked into the city and looked around at the amazing coastal city. I may have been here with ash and his friends but its was only shortly so I could admire my surroundings.

Its was quiet which let me hear the relaxing sound of the ocean and I could feel the nice breeze against my skin. The town was about medium size with mostly smaller buildings except for the docks buildings and the gym. We walked around the place looking around until we found the pokemart and I restocked on food and supplies. Afterwards we made our way to the pokecenter and rented a room for everyone.

"Ok just let me get the others" I said moving to let my team out. I couldnt do that as I was tackled to the bed by Nyx and Tia. I saw Tia lock the door with her powers as Nyx started to assault my neck and the front of my torso which was my most sensitive spot for me.

"Were gonna have some fun first" Nyx said as she and Tia shifted back to there regular forms. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Nyx and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

XXX+(LEMON)+XXX

I felt Tia slide my pants down as me and Nyx continued to make out. I snaked my tongue into her mouth and brushed against some of her canines earning a moan from her. After that I could feel a soft clawed paw grip my member and start to rub it. This time I moaned into Nyxs mouth as Tia started to lick my member.

"Time to put that tongue to real work" Nyx said as she moved her nether region to mt face and sat down. I started to lick up and down her slit making her twitch in pleasure above me. Tia was now bobbing her head up and down on my penis making moan into Nyx. I started to lick inside of Nyx making her spasm and fall back as she orgasmed and I lapped up what I could.

"Mmmm...taste kinda like chocolate" I said licking my lips. Tia had stopped her blowjob and was now looking up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Time for the main part" she said as she hovered herself above my dick.

"Are you ready" I asked as I gripped her sides she nodded and dropped on me. We both moaned at the new sensation. She was tight as hell and it felt so good she was in both pain and pleasure. Some blood trickled out as we both waited for her to adjust.

"Ok I'm ready" she said, I nodded and started to move her up and down making us both moan out in pleasure. Nyx got up now able to move after her orgasm and started to pleasure herself while watching me and Tia.

"I feel something" Tia said closing her eyes and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Its fine just keep going" in said as I felt her walls tighten up. She screamed out in pleasure as her body shook from its first orgasm. I blew my load after her walls tightened more and made go over my limit. Tia passed out and fell back as my member came out of her opening still leaking some cum.

"My turn" Nyx said rushing over and not giving me a moment to rest as she went to work with her mouth cleaning my member and making it rise again. I moaned the whole time leaning back as she pleasured me. She stopped after I was nice and hard at full mast.

"Ok lover boy come and get it" she said now in a doggy style position. I smirked and crawled over and lined up my member.

"How about a little punishment for being such a bad girl" I said as I moved my member up and slammed it into her ass making her cry out in mostly pleasure.

"Oh please no master I will be a good girl" she said while her tongue rolled out of her mouth. I continued on slamming my dick in her ass as she just became a moaning mess. After a few more pumps I took it out and lined it up with her virgin lips.

"Beg for it" I said as I rubbed her lips with my hard member.

"P-please ma-master put it i-in" she said barely able to get a word out.

"Not good enough" I said pulling my dick away.

"For arceus sake fuck me now and make me your bitch stick it in" she yelled as I smirked and again slammed my member inside of her while breaking her hymen which only made her moan in pleasure from the pain. She instantly orgasmed and so did I as she blasted her juice on my waist and I shot rope after rope of my cum into her.

"Happy now" I said as she just moved and hugged me to her and we both collapsed on the bed and snuggled. Tia rolled over and also wrapped herself against me as we all fell asleep.

XXX+(LEMON OVER)+XXX

Next morning

I awoke with both of my last night lovers wrapped around me. I smiled and untangled myself from the two and made my way to the bathroom. I hurried and cleaned myself off and threw on some clean clothes. After that I made my way back to the room and got some food prepared for my team.

"Thank goodness I'm starved" Tia said walking in while in her human form wearing only a t-shirt.

"Not yet you an Nyx need to shower first you both smell of sex" I said making her deflate but nod. She and Nyx both got in the shower while I threw the sheets and blankets in the thrash and using some power I teleported it to a nearby dumpster. Recovering the bed I bombed the room with air freshener.

"Can we eat now" both the girls said coming out of the bathroom in there regular forms.

"Yeah just let me release the everyone" I said as I let my team out and they were all asleep.

"Wake up its time for supper" I shouted making everyone jump from being startled.

"Hey what gives you forgot to let us out last night" solus said while I just sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ask them" I said pointing at Tia and Nyx who just shyed away while everyone grumbled and ate their food. Eventually we all got full bellies and sorted everything out and got ready to head out.

"Ok solus your with me today" I said as he hopped up on my shoulder. Returning everyone else I mad my way down and returned the key with some money to pay for the bed. Afterwards me and solus went to the gym where we were stopped by a sign saying the gym leader was out.

'What now' solus asked as I just turned my head to look at the giant lighthouse at the docks.

"We wait and explore" I said now beading towards the giant tower. Once there I took the stairs up since the elevator was out of service. After a long twenty minute hike up a giant spiraling stair case we made it to the top.

"Man that was exhausting" solus said once we hit the top.

"What the hell are you exhausted for I did all the work you just rode my shoulder" I said glaring at him.

"I know but watching you work made me feel like I worked to" he said as I just shook my head and sighed. Continuing on I opened a door labeled light room and walked in. Inside was the gym leader jasmine and a sick looking ampharos.

"Hey is everything alright here" I asked walking up. The gym leader jumped slightly but turned around and faced me.

"Oh hello there and I'm afraid not my ampharos here lights the light house but she has fallen ill and I can't figure out what's wrong" she said as I looked at the sickly pokemon.

"May I take a look" I asked and she nodded. I bent down and closed my eyes looking at the pokemons aura while trying to find the source. I saw a black aura radiating from the stomach of the light pokemon. Now using psychic abilities I focused on healing the area of the source. My hands lit up slightly as the sickness was purged from the pokemon.

"Ampy-ampy" it cried happily as it bolted up and jumped around.

"Oh my thank you so much wait are you ok" she asked as I tried to stand but got wobbly as did. I was almost to my feet but I fell forward and went down on my hands and knees. After a moment my vision cleared and I felt better so I stood up.

"I'm alright, I just am not use to using that power yet and I was a little exhausted" I said as solus jumped back up to my shoulder.

"What do you mean power" she asked turning her head slightly.

"I'm a psychic I used healing to purge the sickness from her body" I said as the light mon hugged my leg saying her name repeatedly.

"What's your name" she asked

"Ryan Origin" I said striking a slight pose in mock humor, it worked since she giggled into her hand.

"Well ryan I want you to have this as a thank you from me for healing ampharos" she said handing me the mineral badge.

"But I havent battled you" I said slightly shocked at getting the badge so easily.

"Battling doesnt always mean you will get the badge we choose who to give it to and why, your act of kindness has shown me you truly are worthy trainer" she said sending a smile my way.

"Thank you" I said bowing my head in thanks. We talked about the city and ampharos for a while until I had to leave to continue my journey.

"Amphy" the mon said sadly as I was leaving I just rubbed her head softly.

"Dont worry I will visit you ok" I said kneeling down and holding a hand out to shake. She had other plans as she hugged me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Ok goodbye you two it was great meeting you" I said as they both said goodbye to me and this time I took the elevator down. I went on with my day and started to walks towards the beach prepared to get on my way to cianwood.

Ryaaaaaaan" a voice whispered to me as I got on the beach. I started to turn in every direction trying to find the source of the voice.

"Did you hear that" I asked solus.

"No why what did you hear" he asked as I was about to reply but the whispering care back.

"Ryaaaaan come towards the forest we want to talk to you" it said as I felt myself being pulled towards the treeline to investigate.

"Hey ryan what are you doing" solus asked slightly afraid of the whole ordeal. I just kept walking on as I wanted to know who it was whispering to me. I reached the treeline and went in deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Good ryan now turn around" it said now coming directly from behind me. Slowly I turned and saw a sigh I never thought I would see again.

"Surprised to see me" darkrai in the whispering voice.

 **Oooooh spooky just kidding now I want to say than is to those who read the story I made it past one thousand views and am still climbing. Now about the new story I made four different scenarios on how it could go but I can't decide I will be posting the poll on all my stories.**

 **Now it starts out with a boy that was taken and tested on to be a super soldier but they want to wipe his memory so he ran and right into a dimensional transporter so where he ends up I can't decide so here are the choices and if it gets good enough I may post two or more versions of the story.**

 **My Little Pony- if sent here he will become an equestrian mercenary who may change depending on how the story progresses**

 **Pokemon-if sent here he will become a member of team rocket and raise in rank becoming a top assassin for them**

 **Skyrim-in this universe he will be found by the brotherhood and become a member while also doing a few things on the side**

 **Fallout-this one will be in new vegas where he will wander around helping those in need and maybe meeting up with the courier and stopping a war.**

 **So there are your choices so just add the name of your vote and if you want a title with it and put it in the reviews. Which ever gets the most votes wins and will be the universe for my new story**

 **Also let me know what your think of the story so review I know the grammar sucks but blame my auto correct and my speed writing if you find a mistake that makes no sense let me know thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14 News

This is going to be completely redone just as I did with my story dark crystal prince. This time I'm just going to delete the current chapters. I plan on sticking with the same story, just improving on old mistakes as this story was my first and has many mistakes. I am focused mainly on my newest story currently but I will try to work on this redo as much as I can

Sorry to those who liked the story but in my opinion it had many flaws. Plus it is what it is MY story so I want to at least improve it as much as I can.

Check out my other stories like my new version of 'Dark Crystal Prince' and my newest story 'The Tale of Two Brothers'.

Thank you to those who choose to favorite and follow this story as it was you that kept me going.


End file.
